Some Things Happen for Reasons
by Innocent Vash
Summary: What happens when someone you love Abuses you? Then someone else you love ends up stepping in? Read and Find out! Jou x Seto, Yaoi...
1. Who Would of Guessed?

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh... but.. I wish I did... XD lol...  
Yeah, I have not named the thing yet.. so suggestions welcome! D

Chapter 1: Who Would of Guessed?

Jounouchi was walking silently, his head hanging low as he went. New injuries were scattered over our beloved blond. These injuries were from a person any teen would say they could count on.

Yes, Jou had been beaten, and raped by his father.

Jounouchi was silent as he wandered with no real aim, no real goal in where he was going. It was not long before the abused blond found himself at the park...

Now, not many people were there because of the fact that, it was early--very early!-- morning. The hintage of orange and red in the sky as the sun started to finally show itself.

Any other time Jounouchi would of enjoyed the sight... not today...

His father had been drunk... And Jounouchi came home... at a bad time...

Flash Back

_Jounouchi was waving, grinning his usual goofy way as his friends and he departed... They heard the door open, Tristen and Yugi always lingered back, in case his father was there... And soon as the door had been open they all knew instantly, Jounouchi's father was indeed home..._

The door was gently closed, his father had not seemed drunk, because he smiled to the two boys, waved and they were off...

'Idiots' Jounouchi's father thought silently to himself, locking the door and a smirk came to be on his face as he turned to look at his -toy- "Joseph... you kept me waiting."

A clash, and what came next was the boys screams echoing the small empty room of what was their living room...

End Flash Back

Jounouchi was pulled from his thoughts as the pain in his body intensified... He whimpered faintly the arms around his waist tightened... trying desperately to block the pain out of his mind...

It wasn't working

Before Jounouchi could fully realize it, he started to fall... but... something stopped him... Something warm...

---------

Seto had risen... un godly early... Dreams of his puppy... His puppy hurt? Now, Seto knew not to worry about such a senseless dream, but the worry would not leave.

Seto had risen and decided to take a walk... Why? Something just was driving him to, so he went... Walking, some unknown force brought the blue eyed brunet to the Park. 

Seto was actually about to go home due to the suns rising... but.. his puppy... his golden haired puppy... Started to... fall? What was wrong with him?

Seto moved swiftly as the blond started to fall, worry was on his expression, although a good deal of it was covered up. He moved gently pulling the pup to him before Jou even hit the ground...

Yes, the love between the two had been proclaimed, but no real action had been taken on either part, except a few occasions...

So yes, the two were lovers, but they never spent that much time together, due to the fact, Seto had Kaiba Corp, and Jou had his geek squad.

Now, what had happened to Jounouchi? Why was he so injured? Seto moved to where Jounouchi was sitting up slightly... His arm gently around the blonds shoulders... The blond was... whimpering? "Jou, what happened?" He asked gently... Deciding to not use mutt or puppy at the moment... No, now was not the time to start one of their endless squabbles.

"I'm fine." was the weak response... His head was pounding and he felt cold... Without fully realizing it Jounouchi had moved closer and snuggled up next to Seto...

Seto, really did not mind this... His arms moved and he moved standing, his Puppy in his arms... he needed to get him some medical attention... and -NOW- Seto wasted no time in turning and sprinting out of the park, heading back to his mansion... Thankfully it was not that far off from where he was!

Seto's mind raced on who did this, and why... All suspicions went to Jous father, for the man had beat his puppy before, he knew that... But it hadn't ever been this bad... And Jou had always refused Seto taking action, and Seto could not help but comply with his Loves wishes, but this time... this time Mr. Katsuya went to far

Seto's worry hit full on when he got back, the said blond was barely breathing! "MOKUBA!" Seto called out, hearing a bit of a clatter, and then his raven haired brother appeared. "Get my Doctor here, Now!" Mokuba took only a glance, and his brother did not even finish his sentence before Mokuba was off...

Seto had been so worried about not causing Jou any harm with carrying him, that he failed to realize, Jou was trembling, and still bleeding! Seto moved swiftly to his own room, setting Jou down gently and moved to remove the others shirt and pants, trying to get the injuries that were bleeding to stop... 

Seto was a nervous wreck, and he actually jumped when the door opened, and thank god! there was his doctor, The doctor took over, and Seto could not take it.. He left the room... Leaning against the wall he slid down to the floor... Sitting down next to the wall silently... He did not really realize Mokuba there beside him until he felt his brothers arms around him...

Seto blinked slowly a few times looking at Mokuba... Mokuba just smiled sadly in return... and Seto let his head lean slightly against his younger brothers shoulder, his arms going around his brother, hugging him in return... It was then that he noticed that he was crying... Had Mokuba noticed, and that was why he was there beside him? Probably so...

It felt like forever to the brunet... But finally... Finally! The doctor emerged...

Seto was told of the boys injury extent, there was some internal bleeding from --What his father had done-- It was then that Seto knew, he had to do something about that man.

Mokuba decided to let Seto have time alone, so he went to see the doctor out, and Seto went into his room, where the blond laid on the mattress... he looked... so pale, even against the white of his sheets! Seto moved and gently placed a hand on the side of Jous face... "I won't let him harm you again." he stated softly, sincerely... Seto would drop dead first!

Seto blinked a few times seeing Jou stir slightly, his eyes opening... Jou... smiled? Why was he smiling? Though, Seto could not help but smile back, a faint smile that was barely there, but it was indeed there. A small smile curved the brunets lips.

Seto moved, slowly sitting on the side of the bed, and it was there that he moved his hand and gently played with his puppy's hair.

Jounouchi smiled faintly, his gaze up on Seto... Jou let his eyes close... just glad.. to be back with Seto again... Jou moved, attempting to roll over to his side, and a gentle hand stopped him... Jou pouted slightly... "Please lay with me.." he stated softly... it was cold... and the fact... that Seto always made him feel safer, was also part of the reason.

Seto only smiled faintly... how could he so no to a pouting pup? Seto moved, very slowly, and very gently turned the other to his side as he moved slipping under the covers beside his pup..

Jounouchi snuggled up next to Seto, letting his head rest against the others chest, a light smile on his face as he closed his eyes once more, meaning to fall asleep.

Seto smiled softly, one hand moved to gently play with Jous hair as he held the other close, yet gently... Seto sighed softly, after not sleeping much that night, it was nice, to lay there with his pup, knowing the other was safe... and then it srruck... "Jou... i want you to move in with me." He stated softly as he was dozing off...

"mmhm.." was Jou's only reply as he was already basically asleep. Seto couldn't mean that... no... or did he? oh well, if Seto meant it, he would say so again--when he was not basically asleep!--

Seto had fallen asleep as well, his arms gently around his pup... It wasn't long, before the two were both asleep... Jounouchi, because of his body being as injured and weak as it was. Seto, because he barely got any sleep due to those horrible dreams and thoughts...

END CHAPTER ONE!

Okay.. Tell me what you thought XD

It was revised –mainly typos taken care of!--


	2. Flittering Dreams

Once again; I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh... but... I wish I did...  
Yeah, I have not named the thing yet... so suggestions are welcome! D

Chapter Two: Flittering Dreams

Jounouchi slumbered, a warmth around him that he wished would never leave... Yes, Jou was only half awake, and in the arms of, you guessed it, Seto Kaiba... Snuggling into the warmth his arms tightened slightly around Seto...

"hmm?" was a soft sound that came out of the brunet when something, in this case, someone moving up next to him... tired blue eyes opened to look down at the said blond. and a Smile came to be on Seto's face. 

Jounouchi shook his head slightly... "nothing." he stated softly, staying where he was. "sleep." was all he muttered as he moved closer nuzzling the other slightly...

Seto smirked faintly. "don't give me orders pup." he stated softly... injured or not, Seto was not going to let Jou get away with giving him an 'order'. Though, Seto did not give Jou much time to respond as he moved a hand up and gently played with the others hair, as he himself started to doze back off again...

Jounouchi would of responded, but the feeling of his hair being played with made him forget what he was going to respond with. So his response? Snuggle closer to Seto and fall asleep.

Mokuba slowly turned the knob and very quietly opened the door to his brothers room... Seeing Seto barely awake, his fingers moving and gently playing with a sleeping Jou's hair, Mokuba smiled softly. Though, he wanted to know what happened to Jou, now was not the time, since Mokuba knew both could use the sleep.

Mokuba had known his brother was not sleeping well, able to here him tossing and turning as he stood outside of his older brothers room... And normally his brother wouldn't be in his room when Mokuba got up, and Mokuba was an early riser! His brother had taken to working more in the early morning, or going for walks, half the time his brother couldn't recall where he went... But Mokuba never pressed...

Maybe that Jou was here now, Seto would get better to... After all, His brother was here now still wasn't he? And it was well in the afternoon...

Mokuba slipped back out of his brothers room, and went to call Yugi... He needed to let him know where Jou was, and to have Yugi call Tristen, so that way they wouldn't get worried if they went to look for the blond...

Seto awoke again... hours later than the last time he was awake, that was for sure... He was stiff... Crap... how long had he been laying here? Seto stretched slightly a few bones giving there voice in the movement... Seto blinked a few times... wait.. Where was Jou!?

Seto jumped up and glanced around to see the said blond stepping out of the bathroom, one hand on the doors rail... Easily noticeable that the blond was having trouble standing.

Seto wasted no time in getting up and over to Jou, getting an arm around the blonds waist. "You could of woke me up Jou." He stated softly.

"I managed didn't I?" Jou responded, an innocent smile on his face...

"Just..." Seto didn't know how to respond to that... damn, that was a first!

Jounouchi smiled faintly... But, his smile faded as he leaned heavily against Seto... god was he tired!

Seto felt Jounouchi's weight shift against him, and Seto moved and gently picked up the blond, setting him down on the bed gently, and covered him up. "Stay put, you need the rest... If you're hungry, I'll bring something in."

But Seto never got a response. Seto blinked a few times noticing that Jou was asleep again already. Seto chuckled faintly, and kissed the blonds forehead... Moving Seto stood silently and left the room, yes he would be back in just moments, just enough to check up on Mokuba.

Seto stepped into his kitchen to find Mokuba speaking with Yugi, and Tristen... Now what the hell were they doing here? Ah, right... Joey probably. All three sets of eyes turned to look at Seto as he stepped into the room. Seto raised a brow in question. But, he dismissed it moving to the fridge and grabbing a drink.

"Joey is all right, right?" Tristen asked abruptly. Wow, how to get to the point!

Seto glanced at Tristen for just a moment but answered simply, his blue optics looking away from him. "He is fine for the moment, resting. So you're not to wake him." He stated simply, not going to hear any of their complaints. Tristen was about to say something, but Yugi silence... Thank god, the little short guy was good for something.

"Just take care of him Seto... Was... it his father again?" Came the soft voice of the violet eyes short teen...

Seto was silent for a moment, his gaze on his drink... "Yeah, it was. And I told Jou that He was moving in with me, whether he remembers or not, I'll be reminding him today." He stated simply, turning he stepped out of the kitchen away from their questions... Going back upstairs he slipped into his room silently, Finding Jou still asleep...

"get better Katsuya." Seto stated gently, moving and sitting silently in a chair he pulled up beside the bed... He only had enough of the drink he got to wet his dried throat, and set it onto the bed side counter. His blue optics watching the sleeping form of Jou... He would have to change Jou's bandages later, clean his injuries and that... Well, it would be better if he called his doctor and asked if he would be so kind, since, Seto really couldn't bare to see Jou hurt...

Seto was silent, his gaze out his bedroom window, he noticed Tristen and Yugi leaving, probably thanks to Mokuba... Good, He did not want any more of their questions... He really did not want to answer them.

Mokuba knocked softly on the door this time, and getting a soft "come in" from his brother, Mokuba slipped into the room...

"Hey big brother, Is he any better than last night?" He asked gently.

Seto gave a faint nod. "as far as I can tell." which was honest, Jou at least had some color today... Not a lot, but he did not look so horrible against the sheets now... "He'll be fine Mokuba..." turning his blue optics to his raven haired brother, Seto blinked a few times seeing his brothers tears.. "Mokie, what's wrong?" He asked softly...

Mokuba just went over to his brother and hugged him, Seto was slightly startled, but he hugged his little brother back. "Mokie... tell me." He stated gentler than the last question he posed to his brother.

"I really hope you're right brother... You need Jou to be happy." He stated softly, blithering really...

Seto blinked a few times, taken back... How the hell did his brother know himself, more than he did at times? Ah, no bother. Seto gently hugged his brother. "He will be just fine Mokuba. Please do not be upset." He stated gently.

Mokuba nodded slightly giving his brother a gentle squeeze before finally sliding out of the hug, both letting go. "All right... is it okay if I go to Yugi's for awhile? He had said if I wanted to I could before leaving..."

Seto nodded slightly. "all right, just stay out of trouble Mokuba." He stated gently.

Mokuba smiled warmly and nodded, going and getting ready before he would leave.

Seto had watched his brother leave the room... heh, he was a good kid unless he was on one of his sugar highs...

Weeks Later

Seto had fallen asleep on the couch... Jou was up in their room --yes their-- But, Seto had been watching a movie out of sheer boredom, that and he had his work for the moment completed, surprising enough.

Seto was in the middle of awake and asleep when he was torn from asleep to the awake at a cry... Seto jumped up and instantly went to his room, opening the door swiftly, he found Jou sleeping, thrashing about... Oh dear god not another nightmare!

Seto moved over to jou gently shaking him trying to wake him, speaking softly to the blond...

It took an hour of soft speaking and holding the blond for him to calm down... Jou, had a terrible fever, one of the injuries having caused it, the doctor had noticed early, so he gave Seto medicine for Jou, but that did not make it 'go away' so Jou suffered from fevers... and these horrible dreams...

Seto rocked back and forth holding Jou gently... He heard something muffled and looked down at Jou to see honey-brown optics looking back up at him...

Most of Jou's injuries were indeed healed, but his poor blond was tormented by these dreams... Seto gazed down at Jou silently for a few moments before he finally got his voice... "do you need anything Jou?" He asked softly... Not sure if the blond had a headache like last time...

Jou just shook his head slightly... leaning his head on Seto's shoulder...

Seto could not bring himself to pull away, he kept his arms gently around his blond, letting him rest... Seto rocked him gently to help him stay calm, though if it really worked or not was unknown, since he was asleep now... he normally didn't have another nightmare right after falling asleep before the first... 'That's because you stay with him and hold him for the next few hours' his silent voice chided inside of his mind... Bothersome thing... Seto pushed it back and continued to hold his Blond...

Hopefully Jou would be better soon, but until then Seto was going to do all he could to keep him comfortable.

END CHAPTER TWO!

Okay.. Tell me what you thought XD

SORRY! Its late X.x my computer died, and I had to re-type it all!


	3. Healed Bodies, Troubled Minds

Chapter Three: Healed Bodies, Troubled Minds

Jou was finally healed up, yup. But, that did not help in easing his mind any! His father was still an actual threat that it got to the point, Jou could not even leave the house by himself!

Jounouchi was starting to go stir crazy, being locked up in the house about all of the time. Seto was at work, Mokuba sucked into his games… Gah! He needed to go out for awhile, but he knew what they may end up leading to… That was a risk he would have to take, much longer inside, and he was bound to go insane. He left a short but sweet note on the fridge where Seto was bound to see it.

Jou walked silently, now outside, in the warm outdoors! Ah, such heaven! It was a shame that he had to be indoors so often, and made you want to be outside even more! Walking silently down the sidewalk, the first place he headed was Yugi's, why not see his short friend first? After all, Yugi must have been his closest friend. Tristen, was Tristen, that's all there was too it? O.o;

Jou stepped into the card shop to be met by, you guessed it Grandpa. "Hey Grandpa, Is Yugi around?"

"He is just up stairs, I can go get him."

"No, No old man that's All right, I can go up!" Jou grinned before moving and going up the stairs, knocking once on Yugi's door before he heard "come in" Joey stepped in and grinned. "Hey Yug! What are ya doing today?"

Yugi blinked a few times but smiled in return. "Nothing really, just helping grandpa with the shop."

"Well, do you think old gramps mind if you hung out with me for awhile?"

"I do not think Grandpa would mind Joey, but I will ask him." Yugi stated as he stepped out of the room, laving a slightly confused Jou standing there.

Joey was left to stare around the room a bit, his gaze wandering around here and there... Hrmm... What to do... What to do... Huh... Funny really... He ended up looking out Yugi's window, watching a few people walk back and forth...

Yugi came back and smile. "So what do you want to do Joey? Grandpa said I could have the day."

And Joey, whom had been so engrossed in looking out the window jumped at the sound of Yugi's voice... what did he want to do? "Anything out doors for sure!" He smiled warmly and Yugi only laughed lightly, but gave a nod...--Yugi, and the group knew of Joey's dilemina-

But hrm... "Hey Joe, Did Seto come with you?" Yami asked -heh- Calmly looking over at Joey, since eh, Yami just got there to that room, he heard Yugi moving about, so ai, what was he suppose to do?

Joey twitched but smiled nervously... "Not really... But, I did come straight here, no worries!"

Yami just gave a faint nod. "And does Seto know you left?"

Another nervous laugh... "Come on what's with all the questions? I left a note where he'll see it... I just didn't want cooped up anymore."

Yami shrugged, but then gave a faint nod. Turning, heh, the three of them stepped out...

"So where are we going to head to?" Yugi asked again.

"We'll figure something out, but for the mean time, just walking about seems like a good idea." Yami stated lightly looking down at Yugi... His gaze lifted and went to Jounouchi. "What has brought you to come here though?"

"Heh, not sure, wanted to see you guys I guess." Well, okay, not a lie, but yet not full truth. Since, he really didn't know the truth, how was the Jou to give it?

"No matter!" Yugi piped a smile on his face.

And that was that... until... a Certain CEO got home...

-------

When Seto first got home... it was quite... too quite to be exact. Where was the pup? Normally he was there stareing blankly at the TV by time he got home... He moved going to the kitchen first, and yup... He saw that damnned note all right...

--Went to see Yug! No Worries 3 Jou--

Seto twitched slightly... did Mokuba... No... Mokuba was playing a game; he could hear it from here... Damn, Jou took off by himself... Turning, He left the room, leaving the house even... He had to find is pup, to make sure he was all right.

Chapter Three: DONE

SORRY! I didn't mean to give you guys a HUGE wait! I'm in College coughbusiness schoolcough so it has been eating time... After this term, one more year to go until I get my Degree D But yeah... PLEASE REVIEW!

Ideas For Chapter Four BADLY WANTED!


	4. Sometimes You Wonder

Chapter Four: Sometimes you wonder

are things always meant to go wrong. Is there always suppose to be one little thing to prevent things from going right? What is the point of different things, when everything seems to go wrong in the end?

What is getting yammered on about here you wonder? Jounouchi was wondering these things in his head, while he was in a cold dark room, hands tied behind his back... he couldn't remember how he really got here... last he remembered was saying "c'ya two later!" to Yami and Yugi... Then he headed home, and next thing he remembers is here...

Though, where here was, was a pretty darn good question he wanted answered... But didn't seem like that would happen...

A light whimper escaped the blond when lights were flicked on, causing his eyes to hurt from the sudden brightness... He heard foot falls and his body tensed... His eyes closed tightly... not again...

First the hand went down and around his side, then moved going up his back... _"Joseph... you need taught your lesson."_

That was when his thoughts went to nothingness...

Where in the hell was Jou? He was worried enough as it was... He didn't want the blond to be even later... Jou at least had the heart to call him when he was back at Yugi's to tell him he was on his way home... but he hasn't arrived... he should have done so by now..

That's when the phone call came up, and even made things worse... He wasn't a hundred percent sure who was on the other line, but whomever it was, was going to have a slow painful death once he found him... and from that point, he had traces set up, to trace every call that came in, no matter who they were from.

If it hadn't been for Mokuba being there, Seto could have had very well gone insane. With a heavy sigh he say down, fingers went through his brown hair, and his blue eyes glanced around...

"who could have taken him?" he wondered idoly... Who would have taken his Jou? He racked his brain, and one person came to mind... His father...

Making calls, and trying to find the man was harder than it looked.

The routine was almost constant now; he'd get left alone for a great deal of time, and then that man would come back... He refused to acknowledge the figure... even though he did know him... as the other pressed himself against him a whimper escaped him as he laid their pliant... He just wanted to leave, get away from here... anything but this...

Who knows how many days passed, the other hadn't returned yet... later than normal, which he was glad for, but also frightened... what was making that said other take so long, was it going to be worse when he came back... Jou moved, squirming trying to get out of his restraints... no good, he couldn't budge really... Wait a moment... he moved, getting his body to move on its for the first time he had been here... as soon as he got himself up even the slightest bit, the door slammed open, and Jou was instantly back on the floor... no.. Not now... please not now...

He listend, but instead of foot falls, he heard someone bodidly fall to the floor... but he didn't look, nope, he used all of his energy to sit up as much as he had... 

"What do you mean you found him?" Seto growled out.

"We found him, the blond lad; we had someone talk to Mr. Katsuya as you suggested he indeed has the boy." The officer managed to calmly reply.

"Then why haven't we done anything?"

"We have to wait a little longer."

"He could be dead in a little longer!" Seto's anger was clearly obvious... and the officer got his men together finally... and there they headed... Mr. Katsuya wasn't really sure what hit him, he had been in the process of unlocking the door, and he opened it, then next thing he knew, he was shoved down the stairs...

The blue gaze he met was surely not a happy one, the officers took to Mr. Katsuya, and Seto instantly went to the blond huddled on the floor... his trench coat was taken off and set about the blond's shoulders. The whimper he got made him cringe... "Easy pup... it's all right." He stated softly, not realizing exactly what he said, nor did he care, he needed taken care of. When one of the officers moved to assist him with Jou, he just glared and moved picking Jou up bridal style without anymore words.

The blonds head rested limply against whoever was carrying him, he didn't know, nor did he care... he just wanted to stay unconscious to all of it right now...

"He will be all right, right?"

"He should be Mr. Kaiba. We're just afraid he may have been traumatized by this, we just ask to leave him here a few days."

"I'm not letting Jou stay here to be a lab rat for you. Is he fine to go home or not?"

"He can go home Mr. Kaiba" the nurse said lowering her gaze from the wrath the other had.

"Thank you." He stated, surprisingly, not as harsh as he would of done normally... going to Jous room he noticed the other curled up, his gaze out the window...

Seto walked over silently, and moved and lightly rested a hand on the blonds shoulder. "Are you all right?" he asked softly.

Jou looked up at Seto, and smiled slightly... "Wonderful." He stated softly...

"We're going home to-..." He was startled by the hug he received, considering it knocked him off balance, but he gently hugged Jou back... "We can go now if you wish." He stated softly, and just getting a nod, since the others face was buried into his shoulder, He smiled. "I'll get things ready..."

When Jou got back home, he spent a good 5-10 minutes staring at the calendar... _'It's been that long huh?'_ A good 5 months went by while he had been... he refused to acknowledge it... He turned to see Kaiba, and he smiled, and he smiled more seeing the smile he received in return.

He smiled happily for most of the day; it was just that evening that had any trouble... Soon as the lights went out he started trembling, but soon had Kaibas arms around him, murmuring things to him... He didn't really understand any of the words, but neither did he care to... he just stayed, clung to Kaiba, safe in his arms... god... he missed this honestly... He stayed nestled up to the other...

Chapter Four: DONE  
SORRY! I didn't mean to have you guys wait!


	5. Slow Recovery

OMG! A new chapter! I'm sooooo sorry for the wait you all! T-T Please forgive me!

Reviews are good.. Motivation to posty…

Chapter 5: Slow Recovery

Jounouchi was trembling, sitting on the sofa, his legs up against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around his legs. At the sound of nothing, he kept jumping and looking around frantically… Oh god, what was that? With a cry he jumped up and sprinted from the room, bolting into the kitchen. Jounouchi stopped moving, freezing when he saw Seto. And he instantly relaxed. Moving over silently, he sat down at the counter. The taller brunette turned to look at him. And blinked a few times, almost surprised to see him there.

"I was only going to be a minute." Seto stated softly, worry laced in his blue optics as he looked over at the blond.

Jounouchi looked down at the counter before him, saying nothing. He tensed when there was arms around him, freaking for a moment, but noticed finally Seto had moved. Jounouchi whimpered faintly and leaned back against Seto. "I'm sorry." He stated faintly. He was pathetic, this shouldn't be a bother!

"Don't be." was the soft answer. Seto held Jou for a moment longer before he moved slowly pulling away. He understood part of the blond's dilemma. Not wanting to be alone after such an ordeal was understandable.

Jounouchi sighed, letting himself sit up on his own once more. "But I am! I shouldn't be this weak!" he cried out, tears falling him honey colored brown optics. He turned looking up at Seto, "Why do you stay with me? I've been nothing but a prob…"

Jounouchi was cut short, Setos fingers raised and pressed against Jou's lips to silence him. "Jou, if you insist on considering yourself a problem, Know, That you are one problem I'm glad to have." He stated gently.

Jounouchi looked down, only to have his face lifted by gentle fingers belonging to Seto. "But I…"

Cut off once more, Seto gently kissed Jou. Lips lightly pressed together before he pulled away slightly. "No buts." He stated gently. Putting his arms around Jounouchi gently, Seto held him close, not wanting to let go honestly. "I went insane when We couldn't find you Jou. And I don't want to lose you again. And I won't allow myself to lose you, I just wont."

And with a Smile, he moved, an object getting produced from his pocket, and before Jounouchi could interject it was clasped around Jou's neck. The Blond blinked a few times, looking at Seto questingly.

"Now, if you managed to get lost, you'll be sent home." He stated moving and lightly kissing his pups forhead. A blue and red collar now adorned Jou's neck. And Seto moved, taking Joey's hand, "Come on." He stated gently. And Jou just gave a faint nod.

Back in the living room, curled up next to Seto, practically in his lap, his gaze was on the TV. But Jou's hand kept going up and fingering the collar… Odd he was given a collar, but Seto was determined to have him his pup. And odd enough, he really didn't mind. With a soft sigh, he let his eyes close, the arms around him pulled him closer.

"Want to go to bed?" came the soft question. Jou normally didn't go to bed early, but he gave a slight nod. Before he could stand and move, he was in Seto's arms and he stood. But he didn't feel like protesting or demanding to be put down. His head rested against Setos shoulder.

Soon the two were laying down, Jounouchi pressed tightly against Seto. Shivering slightly after lights were turned off, but the arms never left, they stayed around him, and after awhile the long relaxed in the grip. Soon in the land of unconsciousness his breathing evened out.

Seto smiled gently as the blond fell asleep. Glad he was getting rest. Normally he would keep twitching and jumping, but no… This time he actually fell asleep without jumping. Seto pulled Jou closer and sighed faintly… He was more than glad Jou was back.

Flash Back

Seto Kaiba, the calm, collected, C.E.O. of Kaiba Corp… Was on the verge of going insane. Glaring at different police officers just sitting at desks. "Why hasn't anyone really looked for Jounouchi?" He asked angrily. His blue gaze practically burning a hole in the chief officers head.

"Our resources are stretched thin, we are doing what we can. We do not have any leads on who may have Mr. Katsuya."

"I would try his father." Seto practically snarled out. Were these men paid to be retarded or something.

Later that evening Seto was sitting at home, his gaze on the empty bed, remembering the times he came home late and found his puppy curled up and dozing, trying so hard to stay awake. He would smile at him, and Seto always smiled back… He sighed, he couldn't sleep anymore. Not knowing if he was even alive. He was at the point of wanting to tear his hair out. With a sigh the brunette had left the room and went to Kaiba Corp. Either at a very early, or very late hour.

Mokuba noticed his brother hadn't been doing that well, and it only got worse as 1 week turned to two, when 2 weeks turned to a month. When those 2 months went to five…

They finally found Jounouchi…

Seto stood glaring at the man who called him to let him know they knew where Joey was, but, this damn moron wasn't doing anything! You wouldn't believe all the pain he wanted to inflict upon the man. Thinking of way to destroy his career, his personal life, everything. (then it's where we all remember!)

End Flash back

Seto didn't notice the tears until he felt a hand wipe them away. Blinking a few times, he checked, his fingers were laced with one another at Jounouchi's back. He looked down noticing honey-brown optics looking back up at him. Seto smiled gently, "sleep well?"

"yeah…" was the soft reply. It had been… Seto glanced to a clock, 3 hours since he fell asleep. Well, that was a new record since he's been home..

"Is everything all right Jou?" Seto asked gently, blue optics watching the blond.

"Why were you crying?" came the short reply. Straight to the point question.

Seto opened his mouth to say 'oh just nothing' but the words did not come. He sighed, and moved letting his head rest on Jous shoulder. "I was afraid Jou…" Seto stated faintly, not moving from where his head was resting.

"of what?" was the soft, hesitant question. He didn't do anything did he? Honey-brown hues looked at Seto side long, worried it was something he had done.

Arms around the blond tightend, gently pulling him closer, "of losing you." Was the weak response.

Jou blinked a few times, but couldn't stop the tears that pooled then fell from his eyes. His arms wrapped around Seto in return, letting his head lean against Setos… "I was to."

Seto smiled faintly, Knowing what the blond meant, even though it sounded differently. Where he had been afraid of losing Jou, Jou was afraid of losing him.

An hour or so passed, and Jou realized Seto was sleeping, a soft smile graced his face, and he soon followed suit. That must have been one of the first evenings he slept all the way though in the longest times.

"SETO!!!" Came the terrified cry, Jounouchi sat in the corner, rocking, hands over his ears, his eyes closed tightly. Shaking tremendously Jou pressed his back against the corner. He cried out when a hand touched him, pressing further into the wall. The teacher was at a loss. She backed up, and ordered one of the students in the room to go to the office and have the office get Seto Kaiba here—quickly! The elected person was some random student, he went quickly, and soon was back with Seto.

A glare was given to the teacher, "What did you do to him?" was the cold question sent to the teacher from none other than, the Seto Kaiba that was retrieved. The teachers had all been informed of what had happened, they all knew what not to do.

The teacher backed up, actually backed up! "I just looked over his shoulder to see if he was doing his work!" She cried out, students nodding.

The blond had spazzed at the feel of someones breath at his neck, jumping up and away, getting himself into the corner quickly, and it was there he refused to move from.

Seto Kaiba glared, "Everyone OUT!" No one argued, leaving the room… Seto stepped over to Joey, kneeling silently close by.. "Jou?" he spoke softly. He told Jou it was to soon for him to come back to school… But the blond insisted for a week to be allowed to come back, since he seemed to improve so much. And finally Seto relented and allowed him. Now he was regretting that he did.

Moving his hand, he lightly touched Jou's shoulder the other shrank back, and Seto only moved closer, pulling Jou into his arms… Moving one of his hands, he placed it over one of Jous hands covering his ears. "Jou, it's all right." He stated gently…

Slowly honey-brown optics openend still trembling furiously, he looked up at Seto, as if seeing him for the first time in years. Tears fell from his eyes, as he moved from that corner and practically threw himself into Seto…

"sshh, it's all right." Seto soothed gently, arms wrapping around the trembling blond. Moving he got one arm underneath Jous knees, his other arm around his shoulders, and he picked him up bridal style..

"can we go home?" came the others voice, soft, barely audible.

"Yes, we can go home." Seto stated gently. He looked down at the blond who know had his face buried into his chest. Stepping out of the room, careful not to bring Jou any harm. He glared at the teacher one last time, the walked away, allowing her to go back to her class.

Seto sighed, he held Jou all the way home, the blond kept slipping in and out of conciousness… Once they were home Seto took Jou up to their room, laying down once more, he held Jounouchi's trembling form.

"I-I'm sorry." Was murmured out of the crying blond, hands tightly gripping Setos shirt.

Sage looked at him confused, "For what Jou?" He asked gently.

Jounouchi only cried harder, his voice wouldn't work anymore. Thankful that Seto just held him closer. And soon the blond was asleep once more.

Who knows how many more days passed. Kaiba was slowly bringing Jou back to school. He'd let him attend one class, as long as he was there. And if any moron fouled up, their life was ruined. Simple as that.

Slowly Kaiba got Jou back to the full schedule. And slowly he would not be there, he would slip out for short periods of time, to come back later. Each time period getting to be longer. And Jounouchi adjusted over a good semester. By the new Semester, Jou was fine with school. Teachers still knew to be wary around the jumpy blond. That was not a experience that could ever be forgotten.

But with the right person, anything can be forgotten. And Seto helped Jou more than the brunette would ever know. So, he played 'sick' and Kaiba just went to school without him. Mokuba was 'sick' to. And Seto did not argue. It gave Jou someone to be with so he wasn't alone(save butlers and maids) in the large mansion.

Jounouchi is Mokuba set everything up through out the day, blushing at some of Mokubas questions.

15 minutes prior to Kaiba getting home, Mokuba had his ride ready at the back. Mokuba stood there, both waiting for the car to pull up and Seto to get home. Mokuba refused to leave Jou alone even for 15 minutes, and Jou didn't have the will power to argue.

Soon as Seto stepped out of his limo, Mokuba bolted, off to go to a friends house. And Jounouchi moved quickly. Seto blinked when he stepped into his home. It was quite… a bit too quiet. It was then he faintly noticed a bit of string hanging from the banister rail. Blinking at it confused, Seto moved following the trail. Confusion was overpowered by curiosity. And so, he followed the trail until he was at his and Jous room. Confused, he opened the door…

**Lemon, Skip to next bold if no wants XD**

Seto was shocked by the sight he saw, to say the very least. Jounouchi, only in… Ribbon? He had to be seeing thinks, shaking his head slightly, he looked at the other… Well, okay, he was seeing it. That was known now. Moving forward Seto raised a brow slightly, "The occasion?" He asked calmly.

Seto delighted at the blush creeping over the blonds face with every step he took, closer to the said blond.

"I-I wanted to thank you." He stated faintly, His golden-brown optics watching Setos.

When Seto reached the bed, he smiled, and moved and leaned down. Lips getting lightly pressed against Jounouchi's. "I'm not sure for what… but I like." Seto stated with a faint smirk upon his lips.

Seto could feel Jounouchi shivering under every touch. Setos hands began to wander, pulling free any of the ribbon. Funny how he had managed to get it set just right to cover all and any assets.

Jou's own hands moved, sliding up Setos chest, his hands bringing up his shirt, with his hands. And soon the brunet moved and allowed the shirt to be slid off. A smile on the said brunets lips as he looked down at Joey, wearing nothing but the collar now.

Soon hands were on Seto's trousers, sliding them down. Jou moved down some to remove them. Jou also managed to get Seto onto his back. For what? Oh dear god no, not that, he was going to try and please his love…

And soon a gasp, soon followed by a moan escaped the brunet. Jou had taken the others appendage into his mouth, lightly sucking, hands moving and fondling.

(since I'm giggling so much, I'm speeding it up some XD)

Jounouchi was under Seto again hands around the brunets neck. Jous eyes were closed a bit tightly as he could feel the other moving inside of him. Moans kept escaping the blond as Seto moved atop him. The blonds back arched, pressing him up against Seto.

Seto's hand moved from Jou's hip down to his member. Fingers gently stroking, soon bringing the blond to his peak, the blond gave out before he did.

**Okay, I'm Done ******

And soon the brunet slumped down upon Jou. He was about to move when arms wrapped around him. His gaze went to Jous face, half in and half out of consciousness.

After Jou fell asleep, and his arms slipped from around him, Seto moved and laid down beside Jou, pulling him into his arms. Tiredly moving the blanket over them. He smiled when Jou snuggled up next to him, and he only wrapped his arms more around him. Holding him gently. He sighed and soon drifted off to sleep as well.

END CHAPTER 5

Good? Please review )


	6. Where does the time go?

Chapter 6: Where does the time go?

Jounouchi sighed, once again back in school. His pencil tapping on the desk. Tap tap tap… He sighed softly, staring blankly at the board. Numeric signs and different things scribbled on the board. He very well knew what it meant, he just cared not for it. Simply put, Jounouchi was bored out of his mind. He groaned and his head flopped hitting the desk with a SMACK! Jumping, the teacher looked over and saw it. Jounouchi's hand was hanging off the side of his desk, his fingers twitching.

"Jounouchi, I want you to go to the nurse's office now."

"But I'm fine." came the muffled reply from the blond when his face promptly implanted into his desk.

"Go now, Kaiba, Please escort Wheeler to the Nurse's office." The woman stated evenly. And soon Kaiba was pulling Jounouchi out of his seat. Jounouchi only grumbled as he was sort of forced out of the room.

Seto looked down at him as they walked, "What's the matter pup?"

Jou sighed, "It's boring." He stated honestly.

Seto sighed, "At least it's that and not something else."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing pup."

"but…"

"Nothing."

Jou sighed in defeat, "When's lunch?" He mused lightly.

"Another hour or so, why?"

"Need you really ask that?" Jou stated, smiling gently as he looked up at Seto.

Seto sighed, "I guess not. Would you like to just go home? I can have my driver take you."

Jou shook his head instantly, "If I go I want you to go with me.."

"Well you know I can't, I've missed more school than necessary lately."

Jou sighed, "I know, I know. Why I hadn't asked."

Hrm, Jou had a point there…

Finally! Lunch! Jounouchi was happily seated beside Kaiba. As much as it had annoyed Kaiba for a while, he got over it. That and after what happened, Seto was glad Joey sat with him.

You wouldn't believe what all Joey got for lunch, and you'd be more amazed by the fact he ate it all, and was still hungry. But for some reason, Seto didn't mind that the blond had a large appetite. Made up for his lack of one?

After awhile, Yugi showed up, asking to sit, and Jou looked up at Kaiba who nodded slightly, and Jou smiled as Yugi sat across from them.

"What's up Yug?" Jou asked gently.

Yugi smiled warmly, "The other guys aren't here today."

"Hrrm, that's odd. They've been absent off and on lately."

Yugi smiled lightly, "Which brings me to a question, what are you two and Mokuba doing Saturday?"

Uh-oh, Seto could sense trouble all ready. Something… The geek squad was planning something, and was dragging him and Joey into it. But wait, wasn't it his pups birthday on Saturday? Yes, in fact it was? Did Joey realize this?

"I'm not really sure, nothing that I know of." Jou looked up at Seto in question.

"Work is slow, So we can have Saturday free." He stated evenly, his blue gaze going to the tri-hair colored teen.

Jou grinned lightly, and looked back at Yugi. "Where do ya want us?"

"I'll call on Friday, I'm not sure where the others want to meet up quite yet." He stated gently, with a smile.

Jou nodded, and Kaiba watched the small Mouto. Hrrrm, he wondered. Oh well, no skin off his back ; right? He was going to call the small boy tonight though, investigate on what they have planned on Jous birthday. Silly blond doesn't even realize what Saturday is.

After the bell rang Jou left the cafeteria at Seto's side, they were heading for their English class, Since after the whole ordeal they changed the schedules for both teens and put them in the same classes. But want to know the nice thing about English? LAST CLASS! Woot!

Jou sat beside Seto, and Seto noticed the youngers teens gaze kept going to the clock, before back to the test they were having.. Seto wondered what going on in the blonds head, but turned back to his own test.

Jou sighed, he had no idea what he was doing? A Comma there? No, A Semi-Colon? How about a period, and a new sentence? ARG! Stupid Grammer! He sighed, skipping over that partly, he stuck a comma here or there, but mostly just skipped that section. Ahhh… What he was better at.. change their to his or her. Change Laying to lying. Change fewer to less. Allow Effect become affect… Odd how he knew this stuff of the top of his head. Commas and semi-colons he didn't get, but word usage he did… get that?

Jou was absorbed in doing the test at the moment, where he knew what he was doing, he didn't notice students filtering out of the room as soon as they were done testing. And Seto was finished, but sat back down to patiently wait for the blond. Jou always took the longest on the grammer quizzes they had just about every Friday. Why? He didn't know the blond just did. And he never asked. Since it got him a decent grade. And Seto was a very patient person. But the teacher wasn't. Waiting for the last one, her pencil was tapping the desk, and he could notice Jou twitching at the sound. It wasn't helping. A glare was sent to the woman, and the tapping instantly stopped as her face pailed. The new math teacher was here for the last one was fired, by the wishes of the young CEO, and she knew better if she wanted to keep her job. Even if she was a substitute.

Soon enough, Jou finished, turned in his paper, and the two left, leaving the woman to grading the papers. Seto's hand found it's self gripping Jous gently, and Jou only smiled moving slightly closer to the brunet as they walked to the limo that waited to take them to work. Hey.. Jou had plently of things to do there! An no, it was not just sharpening pencils!

Jou sighed, his head falling on the desk (much like that morning) barely missing the keyboard infront of him… "I caaaan't do anymore." He whined.

Seto sighed, "Fine, we'll go home." It was only 2 in the evening(cough morning), what was the problem? Oh well.. He moved standing and blinked a few times noticing Jou hadn't moved… Going over he lightly set a hand on Jous shoulder he just muttered something about dancing…something, he didn't catch it. Moving Seto pulled Jou back slightly and was startled to see him asleep…

Looking over at the clock… 2 am… Oh my, no wonder. He lost track of time, and had ignored Jou's mentions on time, and here, it was 2 in the morning. Well… So much for that. He moved, lifting the Sleeping Jounouchi up. Walking out of his office, and down the abondend halls. Most normal people had all ready left. Oh well, made this easier, didn't it? Wasn't long before he was in the car on their way home. Jou curled up on his lap, head on his shoulder. Absent mindedly his fingers gently went through the blonds hair, watching lights pass by the window as the car rolled down the street. At a mumble Seto's gaze went to the blond whom seemed to be coming to. He sighed noticing the red mark now forming on the blonds forehead.

"Have a nice nap?"

"yep"

"Why didn't you tell me the time?"

"I did." Jou stated softly, allowing his head to remain on Seto's shoulder.

"Why didn't you make sure I was listening?"

"I tried." Was the soft response.

"You should of tried harder?"

A soft sigh, and sage looked at Jous face, noticing the sadden expression, "I did." Was the meek response.

Seto sighed, moving and pulled the blond closer, "I'm sorry." He stated gently. Hrm, he recalled about every half hour Jou made whines and complained they should of left. But the data base code needed finished. He'd have to do it tomorrow now.

END CHAPTER 6

Omg… It's the end of the world! 2 chapters in less than 1 week! O!! RUNN!! Review please )


	7. Leading to the Birthday

TO MY WRITING FANS!!

BrightestStarInTheNightSky  
omg omg omg... I LUFFIES YOU! I thank you for reading and reviewing! 3 times! clingeths Thank you soo much! You can't belive how happy that made me to have a continueing reader! Here is Cahppy 7, dedicated to you!

The Kelda  
hehe,A lot of fluff, no?

Kuyeng13  
Oo oh my! you scared me at first! I'm glad you like! ) Let me know what you think of the later chapters!

darkamberwolf  
It's been updated! I'm glad you liked it )

I hope to hear from more of you:)

Chapter 7: Leading to the Birthday (This Will lead to the birthday gift, since I don't know what to give Jou Suggestions?)

It was the following thursday after Yugi had sat at the table with him and Kaiba. two more days and they'd be off work to waiste time with his friends! That made Jou especially happy, why? He knew Kaiba-for the most part anyhow- seemed to hate his friends. And he hated leaving Seto out of stuff. So he was all the happier the older Kaiba would be going to whatever this is they were meeting the others at.. hrrm, he hadn't been told anything, and he knew Kaiba was on the phone with him.

Flash Back

"No I won't tell Jou" silence... Kaiba stared at the oposing wall as Yugi spoke on the phone line. "I said I wont tell him." he managed to state evenly, but if anyone knew Kaiba, you'd know he was annoyed.

Jounouchi slipped into the room only having heard the later part, "Won't tell who what Seto?"

Seto smiled lightly looking at Jou. "Don't worry pup." he stated lightly. His attention back to the phone. "Yes, speak to you tomorrow." And the the phone was hung up.

"But i'm worry-ing" He broke the word apart for more emphasis, and soon he was sort of clinging to Seto's arm, looking up at him pleadingly.

'I wont tell him, I wont tell him' Seto chided to himself silently. "Nothing, it was business. No worries." He stated with a soft smirk, moving and petting his 'pups' head. "Ready for dinner are we?"

Jou laughed lightly, "How did you ever tell?"

"It's normally when you come to pry me out of here."

"oh really?"

"yes really"

pause.

"Then I'm pry-iiing you out of here!" Jou proclaimed with a soft laugh, promptly dragging Seto along side/behind him a bit as he smiled warmly. Soon getting the older Kaiba down the stairs to where the younger Kaiba was waiting.

"Whats on the menu Mokie?" Jounouchi grinned warmly, having picked up the nick-name, neither Kaiba minded so yay!

Mokuba smiled, "Pasta" He stated gently, tobe exact, Alfredo Noodles, but that would of been more information then Jou would of cared to hear.

Sitting down Jou and the two Kaibas ate their dinner mainly in silence..

until...

Jou was bored actually, nothing was being said, and so... heh heh.. Noodle on fork, fork pulled back...

PLING!

Well... that soooo did not work... Mokuba and Seto both started laughing at the blond, who started to laugh as well as he used a napkin to wipe the noodle goo off his forehead.

"What were you trying to do?!" Mokuba managed to laugh out, holding his sides as he was about to fall out of his chair.

"I actually wanted to pling at Seto." He stated grinning innocently.

Kaiba chuckled lightly, "Well, seems the pup messed up."

"Oh you wait!"

The rest of the evening came to be a noodle fight, which mainly had the older Kaiba winning, Jou got to the point he was laughing to hard to fight back any more. Mokuba dismissed himself, and went tolaugh his guts out in another room.

Don't ask how it happend, but the two teens managed on the floor, Jou still laughing as Seto looked down at the blond. heh, interesting way to eat dinner neh?

The brunet leaned down, mouth lightly nipping Jounouchi's ear lobe.

Jou gasped softly, not expecting it, and soon found Kaibs mouth trailing down the side of his neck. "Seto..." He breathed softly, a faint line of read appearing on his face.

"Hrrm?" was the soft reply, as he continued his task, enjoying himself at the moment.

When the maid stepped in, she jumped, the metal tray hit the floor with a clang and both boys blushed, moving Seto stood, and helped ou up. Hrrm, fired in the morning... Yup... (thats Seto for you!)

Jounouchi was lead from the room and the two went to their bathroom, intent on removing the goo of noodles... that, and neither wanted to part.

**Nude stuffs, Dunno what I'll do XD Skip to next bold for safe-ness XD**

Jou shivered as Seto's strong but gentle hands moved, undressing the blond, even though he was still blsuhing like mad from the incident downstairs.  
Oh well, not much he could do about it, right? I mean, really, was there anything? He wasn't sure... Surely the maids and that were uhm.. ust to the two boy's antics? He didn't know. Oh well! xD

Soon both teens were in the shower,the taller Kaiba was running hands over Jous shoulders, down his sides and back, then back up again. The blond only shivered, moaned at at times, pressed against him. But Seto did do what they were in here for, cleaning up.

But that wasn't really all he did. His mouth soon found it's way to the side of Jou's neck, the blond turned away from him at the moment. He allowed him to stay that way. Jou shivered, and Seto delighted in the airy moan that came from his pup.

Hands wandered down, fingers lightly taking hold of Jous member (giggles madly i swear you wouldn't believe how old i am!) Stroking gently. His mouth remaining at Jous neck. His other hand went down Jous side, soon taking hold and lightly lifting one of the blonds legs slightly to make it easier on both of them. The blonds hands found themselves, one placed on the wall, the other on Seto's arm that was stroking him.

Seto moved as gently as he could, sliding into the blond, his mouth finding it's way up Jous neck to the back of his ear, lightly nibbling and sucking on the object.

**Okay, Your innocent eyes can look now XD **

After all that, both boys were exhausted, panting lightly, Jous hands on the wall as his legs trembled, ready to give out. Seto was somehow in a better condition, and moved, helping the blond out of the tub. Somehow managing to towle dry the blond before wrapping a towle around the blonds waist and allowing him tosit resting on the toilet (seat down).

Seto towle dried himself, and got on a pair of his boxers, moving and assisting the blond into his own pair, then proceeded to Towle drying his pups hair. After that he tucked the exhausted blond into bed and took care of drying his own hair. Soon returning to the bed to lie beside his sleeping pup. pulling the blond closer, he smiled as the sleeping blond sub-conciously snuggled up to him. A hand moved to lightly play with the blonds hair, and he to soon fell asleep.

---

Seto blinked a few times as he came to... What time was it? Noticeing his clock... 8 o'clock... hrrm... SHIT! 8 o'clock!! Seto boltdout of bedtofind Jounouchi not there, and Why was his alarm off? He grumbled as he moved, and finding mokuba gone... Finding a maid he demanded answeres.

"They went to school." the terrified woman stated softly, avoiding looking up at Seto.

"Why wasn't I awakend?" He demanded.

"Master-Katsuya said to let you rest, and not disturb you." She stated, her body visibly trembling.

Seto blinked a few times.. "Why was my alarm off?"

"It had gone off Mister-Kaiba.." The woman trailed off, putting a shaking leaf to shame.

He hadn't heard it? Ergg... Infuriating.. Well, since he had the day off.. "I'll be in my room, when Katsuya gets home, send him there." He stated evenly.

Turning and leaving the woman to try to scrape up whatever braincells she had left to get them functioning, he went there, to his room, and pulled out his laptop. heh heh, who said he couldn't get work done?

Well, it was only noon when Jou was escorted home, and was sent to 'his room'... He had a nother spazz attack, and Seto hadn't been there, if they hadn't thought to get Yugi and Mokuba, who knows what would of happend... He honestly thought he'd been over that, 'you had Setowith you even if you couldn't see him, that kept you calm' his more intelligent mind voice stated.. "bah" he muttered, stupid thing.. Er, stupid him? It came from HIS mind anyhow.. hrrm... He opened the door, startling Kaiba.

"I didn't expect you to return until closer to 3." He stated, his blue optics looking to Jou.

Jou smiled half-heartidly, "yea.."

Uh-oh... "Jou, what happend?" Seto asked as he moved getting up and stepping over to the blond.

Jou didn't answer, just shook his head. a soft squeak escaped him as arms came around him, but he burrowed his way into the grip, his arms comming to rest themselves around Setos waist, holding on gently yet firmly, not wanting to let go. His face lightly burried into Seto's shoulder/chest.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." Seto statedsoftly, holding the blond closely.

"It's m'kay." Jou stated, with a faint smile. It wasn't the end of the world after all!

Jou moved, lightly poking Seots side, "what ya been up to all day?"

"After waking i've been working on the html for the database." He stated simply in honesty.

"oh... fun..."

Seto raised a brow, "sarcasim?"

"Maybe?"

"Sarcasim is very much punishable."

Jou blinked looking up at Seto questiongly. "And what on earth is the punishment."

"Hrrm, let me work on that." he stated simply. Oh he could come up with lots of punishments, it was just those were to harsh for his adorable pup. So, he'd have to come p with one.

"well, wanna get back to that?" Jou asked gently, they didn't have to go for work until 3:30, and Jou planned on not working until then.

"I was thinking about it."

"M'kay I'll take a nap." Jou stated with a smile, slipping from Setos grip, leaning up to kiss the taller others cheek. Before going over and promptly getting himself under and curled under the covers.

Seto smiled tucking the blond in a bit, kissing his forhead, sleep well pup." he stated, getting a soft "mmhmm" in reply, he knew the blond was pratically asleep.

Seto returned to his desk, going back to the work, though his gaze kept going over to Jounouchi, and soon saved the work and moved to curl up with his pup.

---

Seto streched slightly waking up... What time was it now? eh? 7? What he do sleep all through last night? He blinked a few times as he moved sitting up, only barely, he stopped hearing a "mmff" and felt something snuggle closer. He smiled at the blond curled up next to him. Seto gave up on getting up and lightly played with the blonds hair.

"moffle toff..." was muttered lightly as the blond nuzzled him lightly.

'moffle... what?' Seto thought, staring at the blond as if he were some deranged, crazy person who escaped the institute of white coats. Well... Not sure if he even wanted to know... He sighed and allowed himself to fall back asleep... ponder on it later...

---

Jou moved streching not bothering to sit up. he was waaay to warm and comfortable to even try... Hrrm.. "warm and soft." he stated softly, half asleep... blinking open tired eyes, he smiled seeing Seto... ahh, such a loving pillow.. it never ran away! Snuggling closer the blond dozed off agian.

---

And what was Mokuba doing all this time while they were sleeping?

Plotting... Planning... Organizing... Oh yes, Jou was gonna have one hell of a birthday party! It was funny, for the blond didn't even realize his birthday was this saturday!

-----------

hehe, END CHAPTER 7!!

3 Chapters in less than 1 week!? omg omg! Call 991, callthe fire department! My brain is working! XD

Please review 3


	8. Moment For Us

okay.. I'm in a VERY ODD mood... so The birthday Thing will be pushed to Chapter 9... chapter 8 is going to be a bit of 'fun' for the couple ..

I'm such a pervert I know o.o'

Well okay...

Its this here that the Rating is M

**Hard core boy on boy please ignore this chapter if you do not like it... You have been warned**

**this entire chapter ish a bed room scene**

**-its going back and forth sort of-**

_I had a friend RP with me before, and this is basically our topic, just altered for the characters and the different Story line._

_So thanks to my friend who plays Vincent at my site called Site Blend._

And Yes, I know The Birday chapter is Comming Tuesday or Wednesday (tomorrow or day After)

Chapter 8: Moment for Us

Every movement the other made was watched carefully under well trained blue eyes. Just what was he looking for? Not even Seto knew himself. But soon silent footsteps lead him straight to his lover, and without a word he wrapped his arms around him, pulling the other into a hug from behind. "I missed you"he uttered soft words into Jou's right ear, his lips pressing against it with every word. What was it about Jou that just seemed to get him going, even if the blond didn't do anything at all?

Jou was startled slightly to say the least... but a soft smile came to be on his face as he moved leaning gently aganinst his Seto gently. "I'm sorry, I've had homework" he murmured lightly.. Shivers raced up and down his spine as he felt his lovers lips against his ear.. darn the senssitive things... Before he could stop himself a faint, breathy moan escaped him as his eyes closed... Jou pressed more against Seto a bit, letting his head turn slightly

A dark smirk found itself moving across Seto's lips when Jou's soft breathy moan reached his ears. Oh how he did love to get his lover to make those sounds, the mere fact that he brought pleasure to Jou with just that simple action made him want to do even more. But that would be saved for later, oh no, right now it was about the little itty bitty things that got Jou riled up. "It's all right, I'm to blame to.." Seto spoke with a deep seductive voice, each word finding his lips on Jou's ear once more. But one he was finally done talking, he couldn't help but begin to nibble on Jou's ear. He knew very well that those ears were Jou's 'weak point'. If you could get to them and 'abuse' them, Jou was almost like puddy, that is, if he was in a relationship with you

Jou Shivered Once again, a soft moan manageing to escape him... His mouth opened a bit, since he was going to reply, but his breath hitched when Seto decided to just nibble on his ear... Jou moved, manageing to pull away... Why? No no, not that he didn't want Seto doing that, by all means, let him.. He just wanted to face the other... So he turned, and after he did, he moved nuzzling up against him...He nuzzled his lover gently, before lifting honey-brown optics to gaze up at Seto... a soft smile came to be on Jou's face. "so Seto... What ya wanna do?" He asked gently... Hey.. He was allowed to wonder

A protest almost found itself escaping through Seto's throat when Jou pulled away from him. _Almost_, but he thankfully stopped himself from doing such, he knew Jou had to have had a reason for pulling away like that. And Seto's question was answered when Jou turned around and nuzzled him. Instinctively he held Jou closer and nuzzled him, a content smirk on his face. That was until Jou's beautiful voice posed him a very good question...that he didn't exactly have the answer to. But being Seto, if he was going to fall, he was going to make it a big one, "Just to have some time with you... Mokuba isn't home" No his brother was at a friends for the evening. So He had Jou all to himself this Friday night.

Jou moved, enough to gently let his head rest against Seto's shoulder, a soft smile on his face, almost a smirk even. "well... that should be quite entertaining." he stated softly, his eyes managing to close completly as he let his arms wrap gently round Seto.

Now that would have been the perfect moment for those two to just have fallen asleep, or at least just rested and stayed that way all night, and that would have been all fine and dandy. But something in Vincent just wouldn't allow him to do so. Nope, something in him wanted another event to occur. "Well then, if you don't mind..." His voice was just as deep and alluring as ever. Moving Seto gently manuevered the blond closer to the bed before lifting him up and then setting him down. "so what do you think so far?" Seto asked gently his blue optics watching Jou a light smirk on his face as he waited for an answer.

Jou had merely remained silent as Seto moved him, then lifted and then finally placed him on the bed.. Honey-brown optics looked up at his lover, and a shiver went down his spine.. heh.. what was Seto smirking about? Hrrm... "its all very nice... but it'd be better if you were down here with me." he stated softly.. a light smile on his face, it was a tad secudtive.. but hey, who could help it? he had a wonderful Seto with him Behind closed doors.

Oh that devilish smirk on Seto's face only seemed to grow at the seductive nature of his Pup. Oh ho ho, if only the blond knew what Seto had in store for him. "Oh really?" Seto said, his blue eyes growing darker and darker with what one could only assume was lust. "How can I deny such a request?" Seto asked, his voice deep. But he didn't immediately jump into bed with his blond lover... almost predator like, he made his way to the edge of the bed, climbing into it with his lover. "Better yet?" Seto asked, crawling towards his lover. His bedroom door was locked, oh yes. There would be no interruptions tonight, Seto was sure of it.

Jou still smiled lightly, honey-brown optics all the while watching his mate... "Almost..." and thats when Jou moved, wrapping his arms lightly around Seto's neck pulling himself closer to the other... Moving and nuzzling the side of Seto's neck.. "There we go.." he stated softly, oh my.. he was glad wasn't a cat, he would of been prruing up a storm... Moving he lightly nipped Seto's ear lobe... hey... just because he had the sensitive ears, didn't mean he couldn't try to get to Seto, though he doubted that would really happen... knowing his luck. Jou shivered slightly as thoughts of what was yet to come came to his mind.. he moved pressing himself against Seto, letting his eyes close as he nuzzled the other. Eee-gad.. Seto wasn't really doing anything currently... but then, why did these feelings grow? Oh to hell with it... Jou shivered, his mouth moving to his lovers ear again, and instead of nipping it he whispered lightly, a bit darkly/seductively.. "take me.." he breathed softly.. his eyes closing as he nuzzled Seto again.

Did Jou realise just what he did to Seto without even saying a word? More over did he realise just what he did to Seto when he did speak...especially like that? All of Seto couldn't help but shiver slightly when Jou nipped at his ear, sure it wasn't his weak spot, but the mere fact that it was Jou who was doing the nipping made that action oh so sensual. Seto managed to suppress a lust filled growl at Jou's words and actions. Oh indeed he would take the other, but he made sure to keep himself from going full force now, he knew very well that if he did that would hurt Jou, and the last thing he wanted to do was that. "As you wish" Surprisingly slightly soft hands began to wander up Jou's stomach, Seto's left hand pulled up his lover's shirt, while his right hand trailed up the blonde's skin slowly. Now as we know, Seto is an excellent multitask-er, and thankfully Jou made it all the easier for him to be. Since Jou had a current fascination with his ear, Seto thought that he should return the favor, seeing as Jou's ears were so close. Giving it a small nip, Seto brought Jou's ear lobe into his mouth, sucking on it in his warm mouth.

Shivers went up and down Jou's spine, and his stomach muscles tensed and relaxed under Seto's slow touch... And ai-yi-yi, when Seto nipped his ear, all thoughts went out the window as he breathlessly moaned into his lovers ear, the nibbling forgotten.. ai, so easily was he turned into putty in Seto's hands... and he enjoyed every second off it as well... Jou shivered still as his body moved arching a bit into Seto's touch... god, he loved it, why? One, it felt good, and most importantly number two, was that it was _his_ _Seto_ doing it to him... His body pressed up more trying to be as close to Seto as he possible could, soft moans still escaped him as Seto continued the 'abuse' on Jou's ear... god, if only his ears wern't his sensitive spot.. but it still felt good... Jou managed to get his mind working a tad more, and he went and nipped at Seto's ear again.

A small smirk grew onto Seto's face at Jou's moans. Hmm if he was only touching him and getting such a reaction, Seto could only imagine what Jou would do when he finally entered him. But darn he would have to wait until they both at least lost their pants. The good news was, Seto had already gotten Jou's shirt off, so that was all he really had to worry about now. When Jou once more nipped at his hear, he couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "Sorry love, but you'll have to try again if you're looking for my spot" He spoke in his deeply alluring voice once more, before he returned to sucking on Jou's ear. Now was time for part two of Seto's plan, the part where Jou got even more hot and bothered. Only bothering to unbutton and unzip Jou's pants, Seto's right hand dove right down there, caressing his soon to be lovers length. Oh he couldn't wait to hear the moan that Jou would give him for that. He was going to make sure Jou was at the highest point of pleasure he could reach alone, so that it wouldn't hurt him as much when he entered. Darn Seto hated being patient at moments like these...

Jou moved, twitching, his body pressing up against Seto from such a touch... oh my... A moan escaped him as sensations went acrossed him... Seto... oh my... what he was doing... Another moan escaped him as his body tensed, his member reacting to what Seto was doing... a louder moan escaped him as his eyes closed, his mind got to be muddled...

There it was, to Seto it was the most beautiful melody his ears had ever heard. Something about his lover's moans sent excited shivers up and down Seto's spine, making him, if possible, want Jou more. With each moan Seto couldn't help but pump Jou harder. Not in the sense that he gripped the blond harder, no he just worked him faster, pumped him more and more. And for a moment he couldn't stop himself from having his lips return to his lovers. Claiming those soft supple lips for his own once more. God nothing would ever be able to describe how much he loved Jou, but this act, this act of passion. This was what he could give Jou, sometimes words weren't enough, but he hoped Jou wold be able to understand this much more. And soon Seto's left hand began it's journey downward as well, since his right hand was so preoccupied with pleasuring Jou's member, it went on its' way, pulling down the blonde's pants at a slightly slow pace, but what could he really do quickly with just one hand? Seto was trying his best to remain patient, even though the bulge in his own pants was becoming painfully obvious..

Jou's body trembled, not from pain, but from mere pleasure, it was almost over whelming... His eyes closed as he kissed Seto back... his hands moving, fingers lightly tracing down his loves chest, fiddling lightly with the nothing-ness, but ah, eventually he pulled away from Seto's kiss enough to move and remove Seto's futile shirt.. thing was in his way... Then his lips were immediately pressed back to Seto's, even despite the shirt that was still on Seto's one arm... His hands tailed down his lovers bare chest... soon going down and finding his pant's latching... another moan escaped him as his body continued to move to what was being done by Seto, but no no, his mind stayed focused, since he _needed_ Seto right now... his chest was riseing and falling somewhat heavily as he forced his hands to keep moving, to unlatch his mates pants, and to slide the article of clothing down as far as he could manage... Soon as he did that, he couldn't hold it back anymore.. a moanish cry escaped him as his back arched, his body pressing tightly up agaisnt Seto's.

With every little movement Jou made, Seto could feel himself want more and more to pounce on his beloved and just go into him. How he had held himself together this long who knew, but he managed to contain himself, to take it slow, he wasn't about to hurt his love. Small shivers took hold of Seto's body when Jou's hands ran down his chest, how could the lightest of touches, hell even the smallest of touches turn him on so much? How easily Jou had him. But the beast witin Seto rumbled the moment he felt the blond start to unlatch his pants, oh yes freedom. Harder and harder he pumped Jou, but he stopped, he wouldn't get Jou to come just yet, no he'd have him like that before he gave the other more pleasure. Once he felt himself fully free from his restricting pants, once he heard that evocking moan from his lover, Seto could hardly stand it any longer. But he wouldn't enter just yet. Taking his chance now, while Jou was moaning, Seto put two fingers into his own mouth, before pulling them out, and slowly entering them into his lovers opening. He didn't want to cause Jou any pain, but this would save him from feeling more by just shoving into him. In an attempt to distrack Jou from this pain, he began to suck on his lover's ears once more.

Jou moaned, his body moving slightly, at first, he felt a slight pain from his lovers fingers, but that was blocked out as soon as his sensitive ears got attention... His eyes closed as a moan escaped him, his body started to respond and move slightly to the 'rhythm' Seto made with his fingers, Shivers kept going up and down his spine as his body moved more shivers, moans getting louder as it continued...

Oh the smirk that adorned Seto's face at the sounds he received from Jou. At least he didn't have to worry about Jou being in pain, no one in pain could moan like that. After a few more moments of pumping just those two fingers, Seto slowly began to work in a third, although he made sure to continue to work on Jou's ears, switching from one to the other from time to time. The more he pumped his fingers into his lover, the more he wanted to work something else into Jou. It would only be a little longer before he, and maybe Jou as well, had had enough of just fingers

Jou's eyes closed as his breath was still steadily increasing in rhythm, a bit sparratic, but hey... His back arched when a third finger was added, then, heh, a faint growl escaped him... "Setooo." A hand moved trying to push Seto's one arm back slightly, and the other tried to pull him closer... what? What you ask? The arm, namely the one belonging to the fingers penetrating him. then pulling Seto closer, since he just wanted him... that was all... Another moan escaped him before he could get anymore words out, god... just how much would he feel with Seto? "please...now..." he panted out, his head tilting back ever so slightly, as another moan escaped him.

And that was the moment Seto had been waiting for. It was more than apparent what Jou wanted, and far be it for him to deny his love something, especially since he wanted to give Jou want he was begging for. He nibbled his lovers ears once more before he kissed down to Jou's neck. "I love you.." Seto whispered softly, before pushing into his love. He did it at a slightly slow pace, just to make sure that he wasn't hurting Jou. But once he got the ok, he would move onto a much faster pace.

A Rather satisfied breath escaped him as Seto entered him, able to feel his love... His head turned to a side ever so slightly, giveing his mate room at his neck, as legs naturally moved out of the way more, another moan escaped him as his eyes closed... "I...love...you...too..." He stated softly, a breath taken inbetween words...

An almost purring growl rumbled in Seto's throat, he was pleased to say the least. He began to nip and nibble at his lovers neck, all the while he began to pump in and out of his lover. Nothing could describe the feeling he had now. Everything was right, and Jou was perfect. Deeper and deeper Seto began to go into Jou, looking for his spoke, his speed growing with every pump. But everything would really pick up when he found just what made Jou moan..

Jou moaned softly, rather obviously, his body arched a bit pressing against Seto, his back left the bed a bit as his body arched, another moan escaped him, more voiced then the last, why you ask? How else woul0d you react when you had a wonderful Seto over top of you? Wasn't long before his moaning cries got louder yet, something deep inside of him getting burshed agaisnt from Seto, and that caused sensations to press themselves throughout his entire being.

Seto was getting closer to that spot, he could feel it, and by the way Jou was reacting, he was really close. Seto's thrust began to come harder and harder, as his pace became faster. The deeper he pushed the more he wanted to push harder. He knew he wasn't hurting Jou, and he prayed he wouldn't from the way he was going into him, but he couldn't stop himself now, no, he wanted Jou to feel just how much he wanted him, just how much he needed him.

Jou was at the point he was practically screaming, fingers raked down his loves back as he clung to him as if for dear life, his breath sparatic, just as his heart was raceing along with it... His eyes closed for a moment, before honey-brown optics re-opened to look at Seto, watching the other as he kept moveing, building up a fire,so-to-speak, between them, and Jou moved pressing foreward as much as he could, to press his lips against his lovers, lightly nipping his lovers bottom lip.

Seto's entire body shuddered the moment Jou raked his nails down it. This only served to fuel Seto more, slight grunts coming from him as he pushed harder and further into Jou, one would have to wonder it he was trying to blow a hole into Jou, but with the way the blond was acting he was enjoying himself. A slight moan left Seto as Jou nipped at his bottom lip. Could any of this get any better? Seto couldn't tell how long he was going to be able to last, this all just felt too good.

Jou's body was on it's final edge, loseing his grip on what he was doing, his body was ready to give... but he tried to hold it down, tried to just hold on... His arms gripped tighter, pulling his lover closer as his head moved back slightly, fingers trailing down his lovers back, somehow he knew better than to let his nails touch, knew better than to cause his lover pain. His breath was still swift, short, and uneven, his eyes closed as he moved his head, letting his mouth go to his lovers neck, niping, and lightly letting his theeth graze against the perfect flesh there.

Shudders continued to rack Seto's body, not just from the light touches he received from Jou to his back, but also from the nipping he was receiving on his neck. If Jou kept this up, he wouldn't last longer than these nest few moments. Breathing heavily, and yet still managing to keep up his pace, Seto's right hand began to gently work at Jou's member once more. Somehow he managed to get the rhythm of his thrust going with the rhythm of his hand. Hmm the question now was who was going to last longer, him or his lover?

Jou's body trembled furiously to the newly added sensation.. and to a already high peak of pleasure, his body couldn't hold it anymore, his body completly pressed up against Seto as a loud moanish cry escaped him as his body gave up and he released, from the process Jou went limp, but still managed to grip onto conciousness, only partically opened eyes looked up at his lover as he slipped back onto the bed, his body pliant as he lost the will power to move anymore. Still panting as his body moved under Seto from his force still though.

Well the question was answered, Jou came first, but but that was barely true. If the blond had held on for even a few seconds longer, he would have been the last one 'standing' so to speak. Feeling Jou cum, Seto knew he had done his job well, especially from the reaction he had been recieving from Jou. But after a few more thrust from himself, he could hold on no longer, cumming within his beloved, before laying ontop of the blond. After a second or two of pure panting, Seto pulled out of Jou. "I love you.." Soft words were whispered though the pants.

Jou took a moment to catch his breath, and relish in the feelings Seto had left him with... But, eyes still opened only slightly he looked at Seto, a soft smile on his face. "I love you too." he stated softly... Moveing slowly-obviously tired- Jou moved and nuzzled up to Seto, letting his eyes close as he rested a bit, letting his heart slow down finally. Staying cuddled up next to his lover.

A soft smile came to Seto's face at the words of his lover. All the while Seto tried to make his breathing even, he snuggled into his lover's chest. With such a lack of energy at the moment, Seto wasn't going anywhere, but he didn't care, he was content just where he was

Jou smiled and snuggled closer to Seto, enjoying being held by his lover after sharing such a special even twith him.

Seto managed to move, and grab the blankets and pulled them up and over he and his lover. A smile crossed his face watching Jou's honey-brown eyes close as he dozed off. "Sleep well pup."

----

End! heh.. heh.. Last bits I added my self

Muwhahha... Funny, no?

Let me know what you thought? Pwease?


	9. Mutt or Puppy?

This is for my Readers, who have all waited so patiently!

New Chappy!

The long awaited Party...

Sucks to my opinion, since After I got to the part where Jou got the pup, my mind just went blank...

In Later Chapters I might give flash backs of the party, as I think of stuff to happen at it ; Heh...

Sooo yeah. Enjoy! I am always open to Ideas!

Chapter 9: Mutt & Puppy

It was finally Saturday. Jou was a bit ecstatic… why? He was getting to go spend time with his friends _and_ Seto was going with him! Niceness!

Though he was not sure of what was making Seto go, but he was happy none the less. Normally Seto would have nothing to do with Jou's friends, maybe it had to do with Mokuba?

Oh well, his brain was starting to hurt from thinking about it to much. A sigh escaped the blond as he got out of bed and stretched. Jou gave off an 'eep' when arms were suddenly around him. A smile reached his face as he leaned back against the owner of those arms. Hands moved to rest atop the others, and fingers laced with the others…

"Sleep well?" was what the other stated, asking the blond gently. Blue hues watched the blond that was in his arms, a faint smile on the brunet's lips.

A smile crept on Jou's face as he turned enough to look up at Seto, and the blond gave a nod in response, "Sure Did." He stated in return.

Seto smiled gently in return, and gave a slight nod, "Good, now get ready and come down for breakfast." He stated before slowly pulling away from the blond.

Who in turn, turned and leaned up to lightly kiss Seto's cheek. "All right, I'll be only a few minutes." Jou stated with a happy smile. Moving and going into the bathroom, and soon water was heard running.

Seto chuckled faintly, his poor silly mutt, he didn't remember what today was. Oh well, it will just make the surprise just so much more fun to watch!

Moving Seto left their bedroom and went downstairs where Mokuba was waiting. His little brother looked up at him expectantly, and Seto smiled, "I don't think Jou realizes what today is." He stated lightly to his little brother.

"Good, I can't wait to see his face later then!" He smiled, before turning to his next statement/question. "So when is Jou getting his present?" He asked.

"At the party Yugi and the others set up." Seto stated lightly in response, sitting down at his brothers side.

"I can't wait!" Mokuba grinned. You would wonder why he was so hyper for Jou's birthday, but you'll all know soon enough!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jou was soon found in the kitchen, having breakfast with the two people he cared most for in his life. But hey it is all good! A smile seemed to be literally stuck on his face as the three chatted a bit and had their breakfast.

Soon enough it was time to go to work. As much as Seto hated it, he and Jou had to work even on his love's birthday, but oh well, later would make up for it.

The day went pretty normal, until…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir, there is a man here to see you." The voice on the intercom stated lifelessly. The older woman was the first to not giggle and all that while speaking to the CEO and he was quite fine with that.

"Send him in." Seto stated evenly.

Soon doors open, and Jou at his side desk looked over, turning from the computer screen he was placed at. After all, he was Seto's 'right hand man' at the company.

And that's when Jou's face paled. The blond jumped up, and so did Seto.

"Well, it's been a long time." Was evenly stated from the man at the door way.

Jou could be seen trembling as he stepped further back into the room closer to Seto's desk, and soon enough, he was beside the blond, and Seto moved in front of him.

"What do you want Mr. Katsuya?" Seto asked coldly. He was rather annoyed… no annoyed was an understatement. Livid might have been a better word. But either way, blue orbs glared at the older man.

"I want what belongs to me." Was the simple reply given from the older man. With that short statement, Seto could feel Jou tremble more as he tried to cling to Seto even more so…

"Nothing here belongs to you, nor will anything." Seto stated coldly. Great day to have Jou's birthday… Was that part of this bastard man's plot?

A light smile on his face, Mr. Katsuya began to calmly reply, "You see Mr. Kaiba, that things are as they're suppose to be? Oh at least you think you do. That mutt behind you belongs to me, and I plan on taking him home." Well, wasn't that just a mean thing to say?

Seto got angry, and moved swiftly and before anyone could really realize what was going on, Security was taking Mr. Katsuya way, to turn him over to the police. Although, that took over an hour, And Jou just missed it. He had backed up from Seto when his father moved forward any… And Seto had to manage to hold him back, and after that Security was involved and soon Police. For they took it as an Assault to the CEO…

Soon as it was all done, Seto had almost forgotten… _Oh god Jou…_ Moving Seto hurried back to where the Blond had been left. Approaching he gently pulled the weeping blond into his arms, instead of letting Jou rock himself, Seto rocked him, pulling him onto his lap. "It's all right now… It's all right." He stated gently. Not 100 sure who he was assuring. But eventually Jou did calm down…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After that took Place, Seto made a few phone calls, and had the party bumped up a few hours, and soon was heading home to pick up Mokuba. Jou had almost forgotten about meeting his friends, and was happy to be doing so… Maybe he can forget what happened at the office… Just maybe…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A loud "SURPRISE!" was shouted and the blond nearly jumped out of his skin… Looking around, seeing his friends, a smirking lover, and a grinning Mokuba… Seeing the 'Happy Birthday' hanging over the door way, it all sunk in… oh my god… he forgot his own birthday…

Jou was soon grinning and laughing, and everything went down as planned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Closer to the end of the party, after all the cake flinging, and all of that fun he had with Seto, Jou was contently curled up on Seto's lap resting, close to napping, but he was awake. Seto was glad his little pup was happy… But yes, turning he gave a nod to Yugi who grinned. Jou saw this and blinked a few times confused when Yugi left… Jou looked up at Seto and tilted his head to a side slightly in confusion.

Soon Seto reached up and covered Jou's eyes, "Now hang on" He stated gently before the blond could protest, he smirked when the blond pouted, he had no patience did he?

Jou jumped when something was placed on his lap, and the hand taken away… Jou blinked a few times… Honey Brown hues met dark brown eyes, and the small pup's ears, one up, one down was seemingly grinning as his fluffy curled tail wagged… Jou basically squealed and cuddled the small Corgi puppy. "thank you!" He cried out happily. Jou smiled looking up at Seto, "does the puppy have a name yet?" He asked

Seto smiled softly, he wasn't fully sure what he was getting himself into, but he was glad he allowed Jous friends to get him a pup, since they got his permission... Heh, funny.. Hrm? Oh right, "No he doesn't have a name." He stated gently.

Hrrm.. Jou was silent as he went into thought.. A name... Puppy needed a name... "How does Rath sound?" He asked, looking up to his lover.

Seto smiled slightl yin return, and gave the blond a slight nod, "Rath will be just fine." He stated.

Jou looked to his friends and grinned, "Thanks so much guys!" He stated. He knew they had to of gotten Seto's premission before they would of even thought about getting the puppy...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening Jou could be found curled up on the couch, the puppy curled up with him, and both were asleep. Seto sighed as he walked over... Heh, he wasn't sure which was cuter, his pup, or his pup's pup... Hrrrm... that was going to get confusing probably really soon. No matter. Turning he went to find Yugi and Mokuba. Explaining that he was going to head home, and Mokuba was welcome to stay if he really wanted to, or if Yugi even wanted him there. Which would just make it a second night in a row, but that was fine with him. He was in the process of picking Jou up, whom just pulled the pup closer to himself.

Once he had Jou in the car, Seto went about to going on.. At least Jou enjoyed the day, even if it did wear him out.. A soft smirk played on his face as he remembered the 'incident' with the cake...

------Flash Back-----

_Jou blinked as the cake was set before him, and the others told him to make a wish, "But Guys, I dont know what to Wish for." He protested... _

_I Jou's mind he had everything he wanted... He had his friends, he had his Seto... He was good to go.. sighing, he fianlly moved to blow out the candles. Just making some wish, he couldn't recall even after 5 seconds._

_Soon enough, Yugi was getting the cake cut and pieces to everyone, and it was then, that Mokuba decided to be a smart alec'_

_Cake was flung... Why, no one really knew.. and it landed on Jou's forehead.. who got that gleam in his honey-brown eyes, next we all know, Mokuba was covered in cake, and Jou was laughing along with the younger Kaiba.. The two were pried apart before they got anymore cake, and were both forced to clean up... Hrrm.._

------End Flash Back-----

Hrrm, Seto made a mental note to not let either of them have _that_ much sugar again. Arriving home, he got out and lifted Jou whom was still snuggled up with the pup.. Although the pup was awake now, It seemed to stay put. Hrm, no matter, it was easier that way...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Chapter 9...

kinda short, I know...

I sowwy...

plead Dont hate me! sobs please?

Please Review!


	10. Watched Pot Never Boils

Woot Woot Woot!

Chapter 10 People!

I'm very glad to know, some people like my stories. I hope everyone enjoys :D

Chapter 10: Watched Pot Never Boils

A sigh escaped Jou as he laid on the floor, the puppy was currently sprawled over his back... Looking towards the door way again, another sigh escaped him and he let his head rest on the floor... "I'm bored out of my mind!" He whined...

At the words, Little Rath's ears perked, and he moved to get up into Jou's face, and lick the side of it. The little Cardigan Corgi's tail was wagging as he did so.

Jou sighed, but soon chuckled softly, "Thanks buddy." He stated with a gentle smile.. dawww, the puppy just new how to cheer him up, didn't the wee-buggar? Yup! Made him all the more glad that Seto let him have the puppy heh, cuz if Seto would of said no, he wouldn't of been able to have the little guy, and he was adorable!

The pup soon slid off his back, and Jou rolled over, and soon after the pup pounced onto's Jou's chest. Jou laughed lightly and gently scratched behind the pup's ears. With the little guy with him basically all of the time, he didn't feel lonely, or scared when seto was out of sight. Hrrm... Or out of the house...

Jou sighed letting his head flop back... He was boreeeddd still... sitting up slowly so not to startle the pup and give him time to move. Hrrm... He was hungry to. So, wtih a Grin, "Come on Rath, lets find some grub!" He stated happily. The pup just yipped and wagged it's tail. hehe, Just like Jou another bottomless pitt!

Moving into the Kitchen Jou first checked the cubboards for anything that could be an easy grab and go.. There were pop tarts.. but he had some of those for breakfast. with a groan he went to the pantry.. Hrrm... that actually sounds good.. Taking the box of Shells and Cheese he went to the cubboard where the pots were kept. Finding one he went about to getting it filled with about 4 cups of water, then set it on the stove, then turned the stove on. While waiting, Jou moved and got his pup fed and let the little guy chow down, chuckling lightly, he stood.. Bah, a watched pot never boils, who knew how true that was? He decided to watch his pup instead... xD the little pig! He was amazed he could eat that much to be honest, he was just so tiny!

Soon as the water was boiling Jou put the noodles in the water and went to find something to stir with, soon enough he found a pastic-like wooden spoon.. and delt with keeping the noodles from sticking to the bottom.. Once the 'shells' were soft, he used a strainer to drain out the excess water and then poured the nearly water-less noodles back into the pot. A smile on his face as he mixed in the cheese 'goo' as Mokuba would call it XD. Goo or not, it was good!

He set that onto the table after setting down a hot pad, and got himself a bowl and fork, and dished some of the noodles into his bowl. Laughing as the pup left his own food to get some of his.. "You know Seto doesn't like you being fed this stuff." he stated with a soft laugh. a Quick glance, he gave the pup a fork full by dumping into his food dish, "our secret." he stated with a soft laugh as the pup continued chowing down.. Jou was nearly done with his bowl when Seto stepped in.

"Have fun?" Seto asked as blue eyes looked over at Jou. Giving the blond a smile when he looked over. Going over he hugged Jou from behind, letting arms lightly wrap around his shoulders. "Heh, looks good, want company?" He asked, a gentle smile. He chuckled lightly at the vigorous nod he recieved.

Getting a bowl, and fork, he was soon sitting beside his lover, looking over at the small pup working on his own food. "Rath is getting bigger." He msued lightly.

"He's suppose to." was the warm reply. Jou was smiling at the small pup. "Though, I actually did some research He won't get much bigger. He might stand about 13-15 inches tall." Heh heh. short puppy! All the more cuter!

Seto nodded, and was silent for a few moments. "Mokuba won't be home till Monday night."

Jou blinked looking voer to Seto.. "Weekend again all ready?" he stated with a soft laugh. Which he just recieved a nod from Seto. Jou just smiled gently, "So what are our plans Saturday night, and then sunday?" he asked with a gentle smile. Saturday they worked int he morning and after noon, so they had Saturday evening, and then all day sunday since Jou convinced him that Sunday was SUNday for a reason.. haha.

Seto was silent for a few moments though, just thinking about it. "Not sure to be honest, I haven't come up with anything."

Oh boy! That made it open! Muwhahaha... "Sooo..." he stated with a light smirk.

Seto blinked looking at the Blond. "So... what? What are you thinking?"

"Aw come on! You promised!" jou stated, giving a Pout.

"I might have, but there is no way I'll go willingly."

"you would if you saw the outfit I have planned out." Oh the grin that was ont he blonds face.

Seto's brow raised, "Do I even want to know what you mean by that?"

"Maybe, maybe not. You wont find out unless we get to go Saturday..."

Seto sighed, giving in to defeat. "Fine, so what exactly am _I_ suppose to wear?"

"Well, I'll get something out for you before we go." Jou stated with a light grin.

Seto was doomed to go, wasn't he? Well... It could be worse... He guessed...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There is NO way i'm wearing that! Nor are you wearing _that!_" Seto stated, arms crossed, practically glaring at his lover.

"aww come on, suck it up." Jou stated lightly poking Seto's side. "you promised anyhow.."

"You are not letting me forget that, are you?"

"nope! now just get changed and lets go!" Jou stated, leaving the room all ready dressed, to go take care of his pup..

Seto grumbled as he watched his mate walk out, but he couldn't help but stare at the leaving back side.. Shaking his head once he was out of sight... God help him..

---------------------------------------

Hahaha! I'm so evil! You all have to wait with this.. CLIFF HANGER!

muwha.. New chappy will be up soon! Many promises


	11. Keeping a Promise

Woot Woot Woot!

Chapter 11 People!

I'm very glad to know, some people like my stories.

Chapter 11: Keeping A Promise

Seto sighed as they stood out side of the building. His blue optics glanceing around. How the hell did Jou manage to get him here, in tight leather pants, and the somewhat figure fitting white shirt? Very easily... Seto has stupidly promised he'd cmoe here, to the ungodful rave, with Jou... And Jou was making him keep the promise. A sigh escaped the brunett as he shifted, gaze going to Jou. Although, Jou did look good. Wearing Leather hip huggers, and a somewhat too-small shirt, which allowed some of his lovers mid drift to show. Hopefully no one else would pay attention to that. He might hurt someone.

Jou looked up at Seto and gave the other a smile. "come on!" he stated happily once they were 'checked out' by the bounces. They were strict about their 'no weapons policy'.. He felt his heart flutter seeing the glare his lover gave the man running his hands over him. Yeah, tight clothes, where was there anything to hide? Well, either way XD.. Soon his hand was in Seto's, and he was pulling the taller brunett into the building.

Seto grimaced, the pounding music was sooo much mroe louder inside, he'd be amazed if his ears wern't bleeding from it. Looking to the blond. There was no way to easily talk, you'd have to shout.. But apparently words wern't needed when Jou pulled him into the dance floor. Dear god, so close...

Jou laughed, "relax! everyone is in their own world!" He stated with a laugh watching his lover's nervous glances about them. Moving closer once they had a 'spot' and dude to not much room in that 'spot' Jou pressed himself up against Seto, a smile on his face as he looked up at him. "now move it." he satted with a soft laugh. Letting his ees close... haha

Not sure why, but Seto relaxed, arms going around Jou.

He wasn't sure what happend, but next he knew the music wasn't bothering him so much. The blond before him, turned faceing the same way he was, one hand on Jou'd chest, the other was holding him so close. Before he could stop himself he moved letting his mouth go to the side of Jou's neck, and he smirked in delight at the shiver he received in return from him..

Jou slowly started to pull away, chuckling faintly at the protest Seto gave. "anymore I wont behave my self." He stated with a soft laugh. Pulling away the rest of the way. He held Seto's hand and pulled him after out of the crowd. hehe, he had seto following him like a lost puppy would, it was adorable!

Seto allowed himself to get led. Who cares if they behaved? Like anyone would notice two guys getting it on there, everyone was busy with their own partners now that he looked. Oh well, he could not really argue with his lover... Nope, couldn't really. Though he was confused when Jou yawned... Why was he tired? Jou lead the way outside, and Seto shivered, it had been really warm inside the building... He noticed jou shiver slightly, and he moved closer, wrapping his arm around the blond's shoulder.

When they got into the car to head home, Seto turned the igntion and when the little digital clock came on... he stared at it... "No way we were in there for 8 hours!" he stated, a bit to loudly, for Jou jumped from being slightly dozed out of it...

Jou laughed lightly, "You were enjoying yourself, of course you didn't notice the time." he stated with a soft laugh.. They had pulled up to the place around 7. Stood outside for about half an hour, then were inside... Meaning, it was now 3:25 in the morning.

Seto just stared at the clock, unsure of what to say, he didn't feel tired at all. poor Jou, he was already starting to doze off again with his head on the window. To bad it wasn't summer.. It was colder to start with. Moveing he leaned over and kissed Jou's forehead before he moved and latched his lover's seat belt before getting his own. Jou was asleep by time he shifted gears to pull out of the parking space. Another gear shift had him pulling out of the parking lot. He was silent as he drove. A soft smile was on his face as he heard his lovers breath as he slept. Never would he get over that, to know his lover was sleeping peacefully always made him happy. Even now when it shouldn't really matter. It was strange, but so be it, it brought a smile to Seto's face. simple as that...

Jou awoke before they were even all that close to home, he streched and smiled looking over at Seto. "I'm glad you had fun." he stated gently, pulling Seto from his thoughts.

Seto looked over at Jou, and gave a smile in return before his gaze went back to the road. "I did have fun didn't I?" he asked with a faint smirk. "Maybe... _Maybe_" he stressed, "I might listen to your suggestions a bit more often." he stated gently...

Seto jumped when he felt a head on his lap, and looked down and saw Jou smiling gently, his eyes closed. "i'm glad." game from the blonds lips as a whisper.. Seto smiled looking back up to the road. He let one hand go to the blonds hair as the other remained on the wheel. as much as he loved Jou, he wasn't going to take his attention off the road for long.. no matter how close the blond was xD

When they were finally in the driveway of home, Seto mvoed, lightly shaking Jou's shoulder to wake him. The blond sat up rubbing his eye and gave a smile. Seto smiled back before getting out of the car. and he came around to help Jou out, considering he was sort of asleep.

Once out of the car, Seto walked up to the door, Jou at his side. His arm around Jou's shoulder. Seto blinked confused when Jou stopped walking. Seto looked at him, and noticed his gaze.. Seto blinked and looked up...

"I've never seen them so clearly before." Jou stated gently, honey-brown eyes watching the starry night sky..

"Neither have I." Seto mused lightly.. of course, he had never had the time to just sit or stand and look at the stars... Amazing how something so simple, could be enjoyable. His arm tightend slightly about Jou, giving him a one-armed hug.

Jou smiled and lowered his gaze to snuggle up to Seto, "It's chilly." he muttered. And in Jou's trying not to whine dictionary, he was freezing hi ass off ...

Seto laughed, and moved towards the door again, Jou at his side.. When summer came, he'd have to take Jou out an evening, or maybe even a few.. He didn't know the blond looked up at night.. hmm.. no matter.. closeing the door behind them, The two boys headed upstairs to their room. Jou laughed as he was greeted by the pup, and Jou excused himself to go take the pup out. Seto took the chance to get out of the clothes his lover had him wear to the rave. he chuckled lightly, maybe he wouldnt' have to burn them...

Jou came back in right after Seto pulled up Pj bottoms. And Jou smiled moving over to give Seto a Hug. A warm smile on his face as he looked up at his lvoer. Seto moved to lightly palce a kiss on his Lover's forehead. "Get ready for bed, it's late."

"it's actually early." Jou replied, a gentle smile on his face.

Seto chuckled lightly, "Late, early, either way go get ready."

Jou playfully stuck his tongue out, only to have it napped by Seto's mouth. soon enough Jou's arms were around Seto's neck, and Seto's arms were around Jou's waist...

Seto slowly pulled back a gentle smile on his face. "no more protests." he stated softly, pushing blond locks from his lovers face. Jou just gave a nod, finally giving in... grabbing his Pj bottoms he went into the bathroom..

Soon Jou was found comming out, toilet doing it's handy flush deal, and Jou was wearing the pale blue pj bottoms, and white shirt. Smiling as he saw Seto look over. Moving, Jou slightly pounced him onto the bed, smiling playfully.

Seto rolled his eyes, "wern't we over it's the late/early thing?" he asked, chuckling lightly.

"Late or Early, I still love you." Jou stated before snuggling up against him.

Seto smiled lightly, he doubted he'd ever get ust to hearing that. He sighed, and moved, pulling Jou up slightly with him, and managed to get the both of them under the covers. Jou snuggled up next to him.. It was then, that Rath decided to pounce.. Jou laughed and used hands to protect his face from the attacking tongue. "okay okay, Jou loves Wrath to!" Jou stated while laughing. It was then the pup settled and laid down.. smart buggar xD

Hrrm.. Seto went into thought as Jou fell asleep... He wondered.. would the blond want to even? Oh well.. He'd find out soon enough.

---------------

DadaDA!

Muwhaa, another Chappy! See! I can't stand Cliff Hangers either! I can't make you guys suffer!

hehe, enjoy!


	12. Just Out With It

Woot Woot!

Chapter 12 People!

Some may have noticed... Rath was changed to Wrath for the pup's name. It's pernounced the same. and when I say it in my head, my fingers hits a W.. and i'm getting to lazy to keep deleteing that W xD so yes.. Rath is now Wrath.

Chapter 12: Just out with It

Seto had everything set up that following Sunday morning... After here, Jou convinced him to take him to Mouto's but he did not really argue.. No, not on today, he wanted everything to go smoothly... With a soft sigh, he walked along side of his lover as they made their way to the building roof. He was silent for a few moments, and dinner went as planned. After wards, he was silent, and he noticed Jou fidgit under the silence..

Okay... now or never...

"Jou... You know I love you, correct?"

Jou blinked a few times... He didn't do something wrong, did he? "yeah.." He stated gently.. Why was his stomach turning to knots?

Seto moved, standing, then stepped over, all the while, Honey-Brown optics watched him... Seto knelt down at Jou's side, and Jou just looked at him questingly.. Seto moved, and gently took Jou's hand..

Jou looked at him silently.. curious to now what was making his lover look... nervous.. He was afraid to say something, afraid it would end up being bad.. and the silence was starting to drag...

"I want to spend my life with you. I was wondering if you'd spend yours with me, and be my husband..." Was stated softly as the gold banded ring was produced from a pockt...

Jou blinked a few times.. a bit.. clueless... staring at Seto for a few moments... Well, in this case he'd be mroe of the Wife.. but either way... He moved, sort of tacking into Seto, "yes!" He stated firmly.. Trying to hold back the tears, oh yes, the tears of joy.. though it didn't work.

Seto smiled happily as arms came about Jou, though he did move, and carefully slipped the band about his lovers finger. A warm smile on his face as Jou clung to him. And Seto just held him close..

----------

Jou stayed clung to Seto for a good hour or so before they finally left the building... Jou couldn't help but glance at the ring now on his finger while they were on their way to see Yugi... This changed this... a lot... But either way... He'd still talk to Yugi first.. Yug was his best friend, and surely would be able to help him out...

----------

When they got there, they were greeted by smiles. Joey smiled warmly, and after awhile, asked to speak to Yugi in private, whom nodded and led the way to another room, leaving Seto and Yami in the room they had jsut left.

---------

Jou sighed as he sat down next to Yugi... "I know with this morning, it'll be easier to tell him... But I'm still terrified of what he'll think.."

"Why? Because it's not a commong thing?" Yugi asked as he looked at Jou...

"well.. I guess.. Just.."

"Jou, we all had spent a lot of time in the Shadow relm. It's not your fault it's changed how your anatomy is."

Jou sighed, rubbing his forehead.. "I know.. I'm just worried what he'll say..."

Yugi smiled, "He loves you, thats what matters, It's better to tell him... How did you find out anyhow?"

Thats where Jou laughed, "I was getting sick in the morning, so I went to see my doctor while Seto was at work."

"Oh I see, so that's why he doesn't know.. Well, I would say tell him soon."

Jou gave a faint nod, and after that the two friends spoke about what's been going on lately. And soon enough a few hours later, they walked out of the room back to the other two awaiting...

---------------

Dun dun dun xD


	13. How to Go About It?

Woot Woot!

Chapter 13 People!

Chapter 13: How to Go About it?

Seto sighed as he sat across from the tri-hair colored teen. Jou was taking his sweet time and talking with Yugi.. What the hell about, he had no idea... He was actually getting worried with the expressions going across Yami's face. Seto rolled his eyes as Yami gave him a glare. And Seto allowed his gaze to go towards the door.. What was taking them for crying out loud!?

Finally the two walked out, and Seto released a breath he didn't know he was holding when the door started opening. Seto stood as did Yami. "Ready to go?" Seto asked Jou gently. Sooner they were done, the better.

Jou smiled and gave a nod. "See ya Yug!" he stated as he waved moving to catch up with Seto that seemed to just poof over at the door.

----------

"What had you two been talking about?" Seto couldn't help but ask as they were on their way home.

"You worried?" Jou asked as he looked at Seto, a bit worridly... "It isn't anything to be worried about if you are, we were just talking.."

"then why did you have to do so in private?"

Jou sighed, letting his gaze go to the window.. "I'll explain when we get home, and after dinner.."

What a great sunday... Why had he allowed Jou to get him to take him to Mouto's? He sighed shaking his head slightly. Jou better tell him later.. Mokuba wasn't due home tonight again, and thats what worried him.. What was up with Jou?

--------

Dinner had been nearly silent, the only sound was the pup whineing for hand outs. And though, Seto did notice, he didn't say anything as Jou snuck a little bit to pup.. That fuzz ball was lucky it was cute, that was for sure. Even luckier yet that Jou liked him...

When dinner was finished, Jou let the pup out, and Seto came up lightly wrapping his arms around Jou.. "will you tell me now?" he asked gently..

Jou sighed, he had been hoping Seto would forget.. Not that he wanted to keep the information from his Lover.. He was just unsure of how he'd take it.. He sighed softly...

"Might want to sit down first.." He stated gently..

Seto looked at Jou questingly, but gave a slight nod. Once the pup was finished, the two went to their room. Jou sat on the bed, and Seto sat beside him.. Watching him curiously.. "What is it Jou?" Seto found himself asking...

Jou looked up at him then looked down at the floor, "You know how we've all pretty much spent time in the Shadow relm, and how it's been known to do things to people?"

"Yes.." Seto stated gently.. what was the matter?

"well.. " Jou trailed off, looking down at his hands on his lap, fidgiting slightly..

"Jou, whatever it might be, I won't love you any less than I do now." Seto stated gently, turning and resting a hand lightly over Jou's...

Jou sighed, and moved lightly leaning against Seto... "From all of that... I.. was getting sick int he mornings, so while you were at work, I went to see my doctor.. And He todl me why I was getting sick in the morning..."

Seto blinked a few times.. Was there something seriously wrong was Jou? Getting sick in the morning? What was he going at?

"I'm somehow pregnant..." Jou stated softly.. Waiting for Seto to get angry, or something.. he didn't know why he thought Seto would get angry about it...

Seto blinked a few times.. Jou... Pregnant? But, he was a male.. wait, is that what he meant of what the Shadow Relm had done? Moving, Seto pulled Jou close.. Kissing his forehead gently, a light smile on his face.

Jou blinked looking up at him. "your not mad at me?" He asked gently.

"Of course not. If anything, I'm happy about it.. We get to have that family we were talking about." he stated gently, lifting a hand to the side of Jou's face..

"yeah.. I just.."

"ssh, you worry ot much." Seto stated with a soft laugh, lightly kissing Jou's lips, before pulling back.. "How far along are you?"

Jou smiled sheepishly, "about 3 weeks... according to the doctor... He wants me to go back in about 6 weeks, to where he can look for a heart beat.." That would mean he was around 9 weeks when the doctor wanted to see him, if his doctor was correct.

Seto smiled warmly, "Well, I'll be there beside you." He stated gently.. He wanted to be there for Jou every step of the way. for the fact he was a male, he knew it'd be hard.. Hrrm.. He chuckled faintly.. "I love you Jou." He stated.

Jou smiled, tears brimming his eyes, "I love you to!" He stated before lightly buring his head into/against Seto's shoulders. Smiling as the brunet's arms came around him... He sighed softly..

"Let's get some rest love.."

A slight nod came from the blond, and both moved, silently getting ready.. Once curled up in bed, Seto kept his arms protectively around Jou.. wow.. He proposed finally, just that morning... amazing how sundays could be wonderful..

--------------------

Wow... 2 Chapters, Same day! Same hour even! (or close to!)

Well, I had the idea hit me when I was working on Chapter 12, so yeah, Chapter 12 and 13 tie in together a bit b


	14. Unexpected Surprise

Well we're to Chapter 14 all ready!

Wow... Hard to realize, I started this story nearly a year ago, and only now getting back into it!

I really want to thank journeymaker... Every review made me ant to continue. I am grateful for that! Many thanks!

Looking forward ot many more reviews!!

Chapter 14: Unexpected Surprise

They were at the Hospital Appointment, the following 6 weeks... And as promised, Seto was right at his side, hand holding the blonds as the both watched the doctor.

Jou twitched when the cold Stethescope(spelling?) was placed on his stomach.. Both males watching the doctor as a frown reached his face.. Dear god, was something wrong? Jou had been worried when his stomach didn't grow that much.. Was there a problem?

After a few moments, the doctor pulled away, noticing the boy's looks, he gave a faint laugh, Oh, he had gone to thought, and they must of thought it was bad. The doctor smiled warmly, "You're having Twins." Was the words given.

Sage blinked a few times.. Twins? They were.. having Twins? He was utterly confused, but feeling the hand squeeze his, he looked to his lover, and smiled seeing the smile that met him...

"If you wish, you can come back in a few weeks, and well do a Sonogram(baby pics i think) and We'll do a few tests then to make sure everything is going smoothly. At the moment there arn't any problems." The doctor smiled, standing, "The nurse can schedule an appointment for you three weeks from now." The old man smiled. And left as Jou hugged Seto..

--------------------

Jou was bored out of his mind, sitting at the english table tapping the pencil on the plastic-ish top... He sighed, and stared down at the papers.. heh almost ironic.. He had always laughed when conversations when to girls being pregnant in school, and how "They should have kept their pants on!" now look at him! although... He hadn't had any idea that he even Could get pregnant... but lo-and-behold... God was just getting him back for all that yup, that just HAD to be it.

With a sigh he let his head hit the desk... Groaning... He was the last one in the room... The period only had 10 more minutes.. "I cannnt!" he whined... doesn't help he was hungry ...

"Mr. Wheeler, By now you should be almost completed. Please.." The teacher spoke calmly..

Jou blinked looking up at Ms. Hanslovan.. it was sad she played favorites. and even more so her favorites were prgnant people before she would of just hollered for him to get out of her class room by now.. He smiled faintly, "I'm trying.. really.. just..." Nothing more was comming to his mind.

He sighed miserably and lifted his head once more to stare at the words staring back at him.. how was he to write the most enjoyable time of his life? What was hismost enjoyable time? The teacher said he should be near finished, but.. he wasn't even started.. He sighed...

Then it hit him.. When.. when he found out that Seto was happy about him being pregnant, and the fact that Seto was being supportive, and also being there every step of the way, and anytime he needed him... Before Jou knew it, his hand was scrambling to keep up with the words in his mind. and when the bell rang, he finished the last sentence in his conclusion paragraph. giving the paper to the teacher with a smile, he waved and headed off.. yay... Gym... O.o but hey, yay for doctor notes? He was allowed to participate some, but strict doctor orders was that he did not take part fi he got to feeling tired.. but that wasn't happening to often, but soon as he started going, the coach ordered him to 'take a breather'... on the bench for the rest of the period.. oh well, least Seto wouldn't have to worry about him huh?

-------

After gym, was his favorite period... LUNCH! Jou smiled as he came over to Seto and sat next to him.. Blinking, "What ya reading?" He asked looking at the back side of the pale blue book with words, and the authors picture...

"Just tryign to be a bit prepared.."

Jou sighed, "you nut, like that book will really help." he stated with a gentle smile..

Seto chuckled lightly, "Still, it is not going to hurt any."

"I guess not." Jou chuckled, working on devouring his bag of chips, just watching his lover read the child care book. Though, it was for infants, he still didn't think it was needed, but he wouldn't argue..

-------

After lunch, came Science, then after Science was History, and then.. dun dun dun! HOME!!!

--------

Finally! The Weekend has come! Jou blushed as Seto brought him.. and since he was being considered the bride, his tux was white.. xD as much as Seto would of probably LOVED to see him in a dress, Jou protested against it, and so it did not happen. He was in a white Tux, and Seto in a black. Mainly Seto's family was there -what little of it- People from the company, and Jou's sister got to come. His Mother didn't due to 'other plans' but he did not argue with her. He still gave his sister his mothers ticket, so sat beside her was her friend.. He wasn't sure the other girls name, he hadn't asked XD

Jou had close to half a year before he was due to give birth, and at the moment, under the tux, no one could tell he was even carrying..

The difference of this wedding, was that there was no 'here comes the bride'... Seto wanted to.. but once again.. Jou protested XD... And who could say no to a protesting and pouting Jou? No one? Thought so! (me: hehe)

Standing there beside Seto, Honey-brown eyes glanced at the brunet every-now-and-then... and soon enough, the ending came... the 'you may kiss the bride' the man was ust to the original, and for once, Jou didn't protest.. Why? For Seto had pulled him closer, and lips were soon pressed against his.

--------

Seto laughed lightly as he sat on his now Husbands lap.. one arm holding the small cake, and laughing as seto moved the wipe the icing off his nose. Jou smiled, and the bit Seto didn't get, Jou kissed off... Earning, a smile, soon a smirk, then icing on his bottom lip.. Jou blinked, and before he could get it off, Seto captured his lips, and Jou happily kissed him back..

Everything went smoothly, and just as Seto had 'planned' And soon, the two were dancing, as 'bride and groom' since Jou didn't argue about it anymore, everyone figured it was fine... And Jou really didn't mind.. least he wasn't in a dress!

-------

The evening had felt long to the newly weds. But it didn't bother them.. That night, the two sat on the roof, sitting on a blanket and a nother wrapped around them, and seto held Jou close keeping the other warm.. A smile was on his face as Jou's head rested on his shoulder to watch the night sky...

"so much has changed." was stated softly..

"Thats good isn't it?" Seto asked looking down at the blond.

Jou smiled looking at Seto, and gave a nod, "Everything that has changed, has changed for the better.. I'm happy...Truly happy.." He stated softly...

Seto smiled gently, "so am I." he stated softly in responce before lightly kissing his lover.

------

What Ya'lls think? XD

2 Chapters a night, past two nights! Woot!


	15. It Is Time

Chapter 15 Woot Woot!

Chapter 15: It is Time

Oh god.. pain.. He gasped, his hand on his stomach.. He had gotten himself to convince Seto to let him to work, which, at least he did, Jou was placed down in the Mail room on the first floor (easier to get out to a vehicle if need be) and when his new 'boss' saw this, she told him to come with her.. He bit his lip.. he wasn't in trouble was he? He winced slightly, but got himself to move.. He blinked... ehh.. she wasn't going to her office.. whaa? Next thing he knew she had him in her car, he was just blinking, completly confused.. and next thing he knew they were at the hospital... oh gods... Oh crap.. He was in labor wasn't he? Bother... She helped him out, and soon he was inside, his normal doctor taking care of him... They helped him relax.. Ahhh.. much-o better! He winced as another pain struck, and he heard the doctor to tell the lady who brought him in he was going in labor.. Ugh.. Where was Seto...? He groaned and tried to move, the doctors hand held him down, barely any effort, since Jou didn't have much strength at the moment.. Each pang of pain seemed to draw more strength from him.. The doctor talked to him, trying to keep him calm... Gah.. you try going through these pains and remain calm... See how well you do! 

The Lady who brought him in, Jou's 'boss' was on her cell phone, she was calling the cell number Seto had given her, to call only at This time if it occured... Question is would he answer? When The phone was picked up, she told Seto.. And winced at the earfull she got.. But soon enough was off the phone, and glaring at her.. Bastard! At LEAST SHE CALLED! Damn it, just because she didn't do it first! She could of called while driving, but that could of caused a wreck, and doing so before leaving would of caused Jou even mre problems! Grrr.. if only it wasn't a godo paying job...

Jou groaned softly, soon more pains, and Jou was laying there breathing heavily... He felt so tired! But nothing had even happend yet! whine.. He wasn't at full strength, having been sick about every day, and throwing up so much... Paaaiiin... He couldn't stand it! 

Jou laid still, nothing but his chest was moving, with ever rise and fall of the pained breath... he was in so much pain.. He cried out as a sharp searing pain seemed to bolt across his abdomen... Breathing heavily, unable to take a decent breath... He felt a hand on his arm, and the doctor speak, _"Ah.. Seto, your pretty much on time he's practically fully dialated..."_ The doc stated gently...

A sharp pain coursed through his abdomen and he cried out again, His eyes were tightly closed, and he could feel a hand holding his... Wait? Slowly he forced his eyes open, panting heavily, he managed a weak smile seeing Seto there... 

Jou closed his eyes tightly as the pain seemed to get worse, and his hand gripped rather tightly to Seto's.. Who just gripped back, never once did Seto complani about the tight grip... With a cry it felt like everything pulled... And soon there he was relaxed a bit.. the pain was gone for a moment... He heard a sound, and a nurse took charge of cleaning up the little girl... Jou blinked a few times, watching Seto as he moved to deal with the father duty of cutting the umbilical cord. and Soon enough, the pains started up again, and Seto was once more at Jou's side. As amazing as his daughter was, he was going to be there for his mate...

A silent scream escaped Jou, he screamed, but no sound came, for his throat was dry, his voice worn out from the first child.. Soon enough, the next babe was in the world of the living... and Seto once more did his duty.. The two were cleaned, and brough over, a nurse handed Seto his tiny daughter, and Jou was given some help to hold their son.. a weak, but happy smile was on Jou's face.. watching blue eyes look up at him.

Seto felt his heart melt for the little girl now held in his arms. His eyes watching her sleeping face... Moving, he leaned over and careful-due to his newborn daughter- kissed Jou's forehead gently.. "You did well.." He stated gently.. Giving his tired love a smile, whom in turn returned the tired smile...

----------

The new family did not have to stay in the hospital long. Just 5 short day's later they were allowed to go home. Babies in tow, Seto had gotten a van for the occasion.. And Mokuba was more than happy for his brother and his brothers husband.

-----

Yeah, short.. but bite me? xD  
Just not to hard!


	16. Understandable

Wow... Some of you guys are REALLY hanging in there.

**I NEED IDEAS** I'm running dry, and if i run out.. the story ends...

Chapter 16: Understandable

Jou sighed softly his son cradeled in his arm as he sat downstairs with him. His daughter currently being held by Mokuba... Seto was off at work.. and Jou was having a heck of a time keeping up with two infants.. Thankfully, Mokuba offered help soon as he got home...

Jou and Seto were due to graduate from high school this comming summer. They were looking forward to it. That meant that Jou could stay home with the kids more often instead of burdoning the maids with taking care of them..

Which, makes you wonder, why did Jou look miserable? Every moment Jou was home he was taking care of his children. And it got to the point Seto was worrying, but Jou would just tell him to grow up and get over it..

The twins did need taken care of though, so, was he at fault, not really.

After awhile Mokuba had to part, and Jou shifted to where he was now holding both kids, planning on staying put in the rocking chair, which he was rocking softly, both were sleeping, his daughter leaning on his left shoulder, his son leaning on his right shoulder... Jou let his head lean back, and before he knew it he fell asleep...

--------------

Seto came home to find the sight, as much as it made him proud that Jou was taking the parenting seriously... this was getting crazy... calling two maids, he had them carefully take the children to take care of them, and moved slowly, and very carefully lifted Jou.. He needed rest, that was plain to see.. and Jou was going to get it...

Jou soon woke to protest, and Seto gave him a glass of water telling him to chill.. as bad as he felt, Jou needed rest...

Soon enough, Jou was sleeping once more, and he was heading back to where the maids were with his and Jou's children. Taing over the care of his daughter, he dismissed the one nurse. Letting the other take care of his son until the boy was asleep once more laying in his crib. Seto smiled blue eyes watching his daughters sleeping face.. He wondered if it'd get better or worse when they got older.. he was hoping better, so Jou could get more sleep..

------

Jou woke up with what felt like a hangover.. with a groan he sat up holding his head.. blinking... "Seto!" He stated forcefully.. he put something in that water.. although he felt better, his kids needed taken care of! Moving he went down to the nursry to find Seto in there rocking their son, their daughter in the crib.. hrmmm.. he couldn't help but smile, the anger he had a few moments before passed, and he went over quietly to not wake the sleeping boy.

Seto looked up at Jou, a soft smile was on Jou's face. So, Jou wasn't mad at him, that was good... Moving slowly, Seto scootched over and Gave Jou room to sit beside him. And Jou did just that. Sitting beside his lover he smiled warmly.. Watching him hold their son.. "I love you." Jou stated softly moving to lightly kiss Seto's cheek.

-----

Yes shorter than the last, I'm sorry... No muse tonight, that and lots of homework, but dont wanna break my "I've put a chappy up every night" xD so yeah...

Please Review!


	17. Waited Moments

I would like to apologize to my readers.

Life has me down, and i'm not finding time to write at the moment (well except for now, Thank god for sundays!)

I dont get as much sleep at night as I ust to, My 8.5 month old puppy helping that along...

But yes, here is a long awaited chapter, sorry for the wait my lovelies.

For those who are saying it's getting "soap operah" whatever... I said before I'm running out of ideas. I never really planned on making it run this long. So please. Dont just complain, give me some darn ideas! Thank you...

Chapter 17: Waited Moments

Jou sighed as he watched their son and daughter go into the school building... Time went by to fast.. Last he remembered they were just brought home.. He sighed softly and shook his head... He needed to get to work.. So starting the vehicle up he pulled out of the school parking lot once his kids were inside... He needed to get going by the look of the clock, of Seto wouldn't be to happy... Oh well, He'd get there when he got there, no?

------

Young James and his Twin Sister Sara were walking into their home room. Who ever knew that last names stayed together? Deffinately not them, but they were happy none-the-less. They at least had each other, unlike the other kids that had no one they really knew in the room. The Twins found the seats with there names on them, right side by side... Once again, Last Names comming into play.

The day started with a shrill bell sounding, James was fine, but his sister Sara covered her ears at the sound of it. But she hadn't been the only one, so nothing was really said. She along with other kids would have to get ust to it is all.

James was the second born, but he my as well of been the first, he was taller than his sister, and his striking blue eyes resembled that of his father Seto. He had short dirty blond hair. Come later years it would be more brown than blond, but no matter.

Sara had Seto's blue eyes, and really dark brown hair. Amazing it was considered brown and not black when you looked at it. But oh well. Neither got their mothers honey brown eyes, and if it wern't for James' dirty blond hair, you'd think they wern't even related to Jou. But that did not bother anyone.. Nope, at school, they were seen as Seto Kaiba's children... Never Jounouchi Kaiba... Sad isn't it? But in the long run it might be good, but yet it might be bad... Either way, there was nothing to be really done about it.

-----

Class started, and the kids learned of colors, and what happens when you mix them. Sadly, out Kaiba children knew this, for they had mommy and daddy all the time, and they both answered questions they had. But, the children had been told to listen to the teacher, and not interupt if they could help it. So, they were silent, participating just enough to not get in trouble. They really hated this 'school' thing... They learned a lot more at home. For instead of being told stuff, their questions were just answered, they didn't have to beat around the bush to get their curiosity satisfied... Oh well... School is school, it'll suck no matter what.

And it was only day one...

-----

Jou dropped them off, and picked them up everyday after school, it was a routine now... Having been going for almost three months to school. Jou was proud of their kids even if they didn't have some story to tell him. Yup, his kids .. He listend to all they had to tell him on the ride home. Finds out there was one kid that didn't like them, and others that did, that was good, that they had friends. Yup, friends were good.

-----

(A Time skip... I hate Elementary XD)

-----

Life was going by quickly, Jou was about 28, Seto about 2 years older, and their children... Little James, and Little Sara, were now at the age of 12. Yes, Jou had been only 16 when he gave birth. You have to remember, he had still been in school now. Now his children were in high school... He was really proud of his children.

They were both in their first year of High School, and Jou was sad, yet happy. His children seemed to be growing up to fast. A soft smile on his face as they waved to their 'mom' to go into the building. They've been going to school for a year now...

Little Wrath Barked and little Sara came back, laughing, "thansk buddy!" She stated taking her bag from the dogs mouth, and turned to catch up to her brother who was waiting for her. Jou smiled watching them dissapeer into the building...

He laughed softly, "well Wrath, grown up or not, at least they still need you." He stated gently, a warm, yet soemhow sad smile on his face.. His children didn't _need_ him anymore.. Homework they went straight to Seto... No matter how busy their father was... Jou sighed and pulled out of the parking lot to head home... He'd just call Seto and tell him he wasn't going in... Once he was home, Jou found the phone and called his husbands cell...

Blinking when the other picked up a bit distraught, "What is it Seto?" Jou asked, what was worrying him?

"These imbecils can't do anything!" Came the distraught reply from his husband... Jou sighed lightly, "I'll be in in a moment, I had to bring Wrath home." He stated.. so much for not going in, huh?

"all right.. Just drive careful."

"I will."

Click... Well, so much for see ya soon, huh? Jou sighed and hung up the phone. "Wrath, you just saved my butt.. Be good for the maids now." he patted the old dogs head.. its sad that he was so old now.. Oh well, he had to go...

Getting into the car he headed for Kaiba Corp... Soon as he entered he went to find Seto, getting directed to the room... Well, Seto made no problem with clearign the room at least... Jou stepped in, "All right, what exactly happend."

And Seto went into explaining it, And Jou set about to helping Seto work out the problem...

-----

Jou was picking his kids up, Wrath in the car with him, the old graying dog laying in the front seat. Jou smiled when they came out.. blinking, Only James? Jou was about to question when James shook his head. "You forgot that Sara signed up for cheerleading, didn't you?" Jou sighed...

"I guess I did.. sorry." He stated gently looking forward as his son climbed into the car moving Wrath to where the dog was on his lap.

"It's all right." James stated gently looking at his mom... He's seemed depressed lately.. Does father notice?

"what time is her cheerleading done?" Jou asked gently.

"She'll be getting a ride home from her friend Jamie for the rest of the year..." He stated gently. Every weekday but friday they practiced, friday was game nights.

"oh." was the soft reply as Jou started the car up and pulled out.. now his daughter _Really_ didn't need him anymore.. he didn't have to pick her up anymore...

-----

James had been silent the ride home, glanceing at his mother every now and then. What was bothering his mother? He couldn't figure it out. (of course, how many kids would realize its cuz they don't need their mom any more?)

Figuring the opposit... "Hey mom, what would you say if I asked if I could join the art club?" He asked. They met tuesdays and thursdays. And His friend Mike said he'd get him home if that'd be the only thing keeping him from joining.

"Its fine with me." Jou stated gently, keep his kids happy.

James gave a slight nod. "You wont have to pick me up either after school tomorrow then." He stated gently.

What was that? He noticed something went across his mothers face...

"remind me tomorrow morning, okay?" Jou asked, a smile on his face as he glanced at his son before looking back at the road.

James gave a slight nod, "all right.."

-----

Seto came home early that evening. Sara was home up working on homework, James along with her... Now, where was Jou? Seto searched the house, first the kitchen.. No Jou? No Jou in the Kitchen? That was like... No White on rice! Where was Jou? He started looking in other rooms... And yes, dur, last room he looked in was theres.. Jou was sitting at the desk... Seto blinked a few times confused. The old graying Wrath lifted his head, and gave a faint woof as Seto entered and closed the door behind him. "Jou?"

Jou moved one hand and quickly wiped his tears off, closed the book, and turned with a smile. "You're home early! Whats the occasion?" He asked, that warm smile on his face, oh what a great actor...

Seto couldn't help but smile back. "I decided to come home. I was getting a headache anyhow." He stated, stepping over and wrapping his arms aroudn Jou. Smiling more as Jou's arms came around him... Though, he couldn't help but glance.. The scrap book? He wondered what Jou was looking through the book for... Hrrm... He'd have to ask later.

------

Seto was reading, and Jou wasn't in the room.. and soon enough, James came down, "Dad... I think something is wrong with mom."

Seto blinked looking up at James questingly. "What do you mean something wrong with mom?" He asked... Was Jou sick?

James moved sitting down next to his father. "He was fine when he picked me up I guess... He was confsued as to why Sara wasn't with me. But I reminded him she joined the cheerleading thing." He stated... Seto gave a nod, understanding.

"I noticed something, like, he just went all upset... I figured it was because of the fact that he still had to pick me up, so I asked to join the art club. He was fine with it ya, but when I told him he wouldn't have to pick me up tomorrow after school, he seemed to get upset again." James stated, crossing his arms, and getting the Kaiba frown on his face.

"I'm confused as to why something would upset mom, and then mom is still fine with it? Why is mom getting upset about it anyhow?" James looked up to find an unreadable expression on his fathers face... James bit his bottom lip, did he say to much?

"I'll talk to your mom tonight.. Don't worry about it okay? You should be in bed at this hour anyhow."

James smiled, "It was bugging me... Thanks dad!" He stated, giving his father a hug, and Jou stepped in to hear the 'thanks dad' and witness the hug... He kept himself from sighing, see! See! His kids didn't need him,t hey had daddy...

James moved turning, and saw his mom, he gave a smile, "nite mom!" he stated then bolted up the stairs.

Jou murmured, "night" in responce, watching his son scamper up the stairs... Blinking he looked over at Seto who was giving him that serious look...

"what?" Jou asked gently...

"I should be asking you that."

Jou blinked... Wait.. he missed something... What did he do now?

Seto sighed and moved putting his book down and stood, going over and pulling Jou into a hug.

Jou blinked a few times, but hugged Seto back, snuggling up against him.

Seto moved back, gently taking Jou's hand and lead him upstairs...

-----

Seto stepped over to the desk, where the Scrapbook had been laid forgotten. Seto picked it up and sat looking over to Jou... Jou blinked a few times, and stepped over sitting next to him. Jou didn't say anything as he lightly leaned his head on Jou's folder and looked through the book with his husband. Pictures of when the kids were recently home. There wasn't a picture with the kids that Jou wasn't in... He had always been there for them. As the book progressed the kids got bigger, and Jou appeared less.. It was only now Seto realized this. and now they were in high school, there wasn't really any group family pictures anymore... He closed the book as the realisation sunk in... And he turned to find tears brimming his husbands eyes... Seto set the book on the desk and turned pulling Jou into his arms.

Jou allowed himself to snuggle up into Seto... Not saying anything.. What had he to say?

"They still need you ta know." Seto stated softly..

Jou tensed.. no fair.. Seto could figure him out like... like a book... so that was it.. James musta said something about the ride home... Jou sighed softly.. "I know... It.. just.." He bit his bottom lip, silencing himself...

Seto moved a hand up to lightly let it go through his loves blond hair. "don't be upset love. They're just growing up." He stated gently.

Jou sighed, "Growing up or not, I want to be there for them.." he stated, keeping his gaze down.. and thats when that realisation came to seto.. Jou was trying to be what his parents hadn't been.

Seto smiled gently. "They both love you, and even if they're not there to ask for help, they still love you. You've always been there for them. And that'll never change."

Jou nodded faintly.. "I know..."

"then why do you seem so upset anymore?"

"I dont know." was the soft responce...

Seto smiled faintly and moved getting up slightly, and lifted Jou placing him more onto the bed.. "Lighten up love, things wont really change." He stated as he lightly pressed his lips to Jou's..

------

and bang bang chapter is over... enjoy! sorry for the wait my peeps.


	18. Morning Sun

Changed this to the last Chapter. It was a fun run. But my brain has imploded trying to think of more for this.

**Chapter 18: Morning Sun**

Jou woke in the morning, stretching slowly. A soft sigh escaped past his lips, when he found an empty bed side. Seto was probably at work.

Jou sat up, sitting quietly as he watched the wall, he didn't really feel like getting out of bed, he heard the beeping of a van, and Jou slowly stood to go to the window, his eyes got misty with tears as he watched his two kids climb in, recognizing the woman driving as the mother to one of his daughters friends.

They didn't even need him to take them to school anymore? With a heavy heart, Jou turned from the window as the van drove away, his kids safely tucked inside to get to school for another day filled with learning.

He didn't know what to do, he moved quietly walking out of his room, walking down the hall. He went down the stairs and to the kitchen, he didn't feel like eating, surprising in itself most likely, but he just sat down at the island, staring out the kitchen window to the yard, where their garden was. The gardener kept it up, never allowing Jou to do anything to it.

Jou didn't have anything to really do anymore now. He could go to work with his husband, but there was not really that much he could do for him unless there was a problem needing fixed, as if everything was fine and running smoothly, Jou was a fly on the wall, with nothing to do there.

Jou heard a old-tired sounding 'woof' and he looked down, "Hey Wrath" he whispered softly, slipping off his seat, and knelt beside the old dog, gently petting him. "You hungry?" Jou asked the canine softly whom trotted over to his food dish and gave it a gentle nudge with his graying muzzle, that was Jou's answer.

Quietly Jou stood, and got the food open, and soon into the dish for Wrath, standing there as his only friend ate. Least, he felt like his only friend. He vaguely wondered...

Going to the phone, he picked up the receiver, dialing a number he hadn't dialed in what felt like forever.

"Mouto Game Shop, this is Atem, can I help you?" came the voice over the line.

Jou couldn't help but smile softly, he couldn't help but think of how glad he was to know Atem was still with Yugi.

"Hello?"

Oh right, Jou smiled, "Sorry Atem, was thinking for a moment... Is Yugi there?" he asked softly, not sure if the other would even recognize his voice over the line.

"Shit Jou? Is that you?" came the very unprofessional response.

Jou gave a mute nod, "Ya it is, is he there?"

"ya, just hold on a second, I'll get him!" Then there was a soft click as the phone was touched to the counter, and the sound of Atem walking away, and the shout for Yugi.

Jou smiled when he heard a "Jou, Is it really you?" after the phone was picked up once more.

Jou gave a nod even though Yugi could not see it, "Ya it is, I was uhm.. Wondering if you'd want to get together and, catch up or something?".. Jou was able to just imagine the frantic nodding as he heard a faint rustling over the line, probably the cord getting bumped about or something.

"I would love to Jou! Want to meet for lunch?" Yugi offered, "I can meet you at the diner!" Yugi knew Jou would know what Diner, it had been the one they had always gone to together.

Jou smiled, "That'd be great, eleven sound good for you?"

There was another sound, probably another nodding session, "Eleven sounds great! I'll see you there! If I'm a bit late, I'll apologize now, The shop closes at eleven."

Jou smiled, "Eleven-thirty then bud, I'll see you there."

Yugi nodded, "All right, It's great to hear from you again, I have to go now though, I'll see you then! Bye Jou!"

Jou smiled, "See ya later Yugi", Jou stayed still until the Dial tone was buzzing in his ear, and he slowly hung up his phone.

Jou turned, and jumped, nearly flying out of his skin, "OH MY FUCKING GOD SETO!"

Seto just blinked, but soon chuckled, "I'm going to take a wild guess and say you thought I was at work?"

Jou just gave a mute nod, his hand over his chest, taking a few slow, sort of deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart..

Seto slowly stepped over and hugged him, "I'm surprised it took you this long to call him ya know." Seto mused softly.

Jou blinked a few times, "You wanted me to call him?" he asked confused, he fell out of the loop with his friends shortly after the twins were born, he hadn't really had a ton of time to just go see them, and then after the twins got older so much time had passed...

Seto shook his head, "It's not that I did or didn't, I just know you two had been very close, I was just commenting that I was surprised, that you didn't call him sooner.." he tried to explain gently.

Jou gave a nod, he understood what Seto meant.. Moving, he gently hugged him, "Want to go with me?" he asked softly, asking his lover.

Seto smiled softly, "Sure, I don't see why not, Work is slow at the moment.". It was slow at work, there was not much needing done since they were way ahead all of their competitors, and the creative staff were currently working on something new that wasn't to the point for Seto to even start messing with it.

Jou smiled, and held his lover, just sighing softly as he relaxed for the moment, but Seto soon started nibbling on his ear, and Jou eeped, blushing.

Next Jou knew was he was getting dressed once again, after his shower with Seto, Hands moving, finger-combing his hair since they had to hurry, since their play made them on the late side. "If you're coming move your butt", he teased Seto gently, as he left the bathroom.

Seto just sighed, "ya, ya" and he was soon following his lover, wearing just a light sweater, since the fall air was a but on the crisp and chilly side.

Once at the Diner, Jou didn't take long in spotting Yugi and Atem, he was glad Seto came even more now, since he and Atem could catch up, right?

Hugging Yugi before they all sat down at a table, Yugi was first, explaining how Gramps was at a home now, not that Yugi didn't want to take care of him, he had been, until the state stepped in and stated that he needed a 'professional' to take care of him now, and Yugi hadn't been given much choice in the matter at that point. He and Atem had searched high and low for the best, but still local housing for the elderly, to where they could still see him everyday, but know he was very well cared for.

Jou had given his apologies about his grampa, he knew Yugi really loved him, Gramps Mouto had basically been a father to Yugi, and had been a fatherly figure to Jou even, considering, well... Considering his wasn't that great.

Jou then went to explaining how the twins were doing, and that they were both in high school now...

They talked for hours, even after they finished eating, sipping at drinks as they continued. They talked about anything and everything, about how people in their lives were doing, what they were doing.

Seto had actually had gotten talkative about how proud he was of his little brother, who was now in his first year of college.

Jou knew Seto was sad Mokuba was not always home, but in a dorm at the college, but he knew his husband was very proud of his brother.

It was probably a few more hours before they said good byes, with the promise to meet up again soon.

Jou was walking home, his hand holding Seto's, a soft smile on his face. Lunch had been a wonderful 'treat' for him, and he was very happy they did it. It helped him lighten his 'spirits' after feeling so useless at home...

With a content sigh, Jou's head rested against Seto's arm as they were now walking up the drive of their home, they had walked since the diner was just around the corner, after out of the Kaiba estate drive, but ya, that was sort of beside the point.

Once inside, Jou wasn't sure how Seto had managed to do it, but he was once again in bed with him, nude, and laying with his lover, coming down from his 'sexual high'.

Seto chuckled snuggling with his puppy, "I love you" he whispered softly.

Jou smiled warmly, "And I love you." he stated warmly.


End file.
